Holiday Mishaps
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: Holiday Special and a possible sequel to 'How to make a date'. With most having the day off during the winter, the Hughes family planned a small reunion, inviting close friends in and out of the Military. Celebrating the event with fun holiday activities and devious plans to make things funny and exciting. This story will be full of laughs and warm your hearts despite the season.
1. Prologue: And it Starts

Author's Note: Hey, there. It's been quite a long time since I've last written, I hope I haven't gone rusty in my writings. Ha ha, alright let's just get this story started since I don't have anything else to say other than I hope you'll enjoy reading this Fullmetal Alchemist Holiday Special.

Summary: The story takes place after the Manga/Brotherhood and this will be full of holiday cheer, games, jokes, mishaps, mysteries and a touch of fluffy romance from the Golden trio, the Mustang Team, Elysia and Gracia and our other lovable characters. I've written this as a story that is humorously heart warming especially made for the Holidays and I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and it's characters. This is only Fan Fiction.

* * *

~~~ Prologue ~~~

And it Starts...

* * *

" It's really getting cold. " Havoc groaned, crossing his arms in vain effort to warm himself up as he and Breda casually walked down the cold, dark and snow filled streets.

" That's probably because it's Winter, Havoc. " Breda uttered smugly, he grinned wide as he saw Havoc scowl for awhile and then shrugged his shoulders in defeat as he took a cigarette from his pocket.

" Very funny, Breda. " Havoc said sarcastically, he lit the cigarette afterwards. " Ahh... this helped warming me up. " He added after he sighed in relief.

" Those things are bound to get you killed one day, Havoc. " Breda said teasingly, with a hidden feeling of concern from his friend.

" Two cigarettes a day, won't get me in harms way, the doctors say. " Havoc replied, he added his teasing smirk afterwards in attempt to irritate his friend.

" Yeah, right. " Breda uttered in annoyance, then he smirked and added, " But stop rhyming, it doesn't suit you. "

" Are you kidding? Chicks swoon over me if I rhyme. " Havoc said, proudly smiling.

" Chicks, eh? But they're too young, are you sure you don't want chickens? " Breda replied teasingly.

Havoc flinched, he certainly wasn't expecting that reply, then he smirked and said, " Tsk, you just haven't seen me go at it. "

" True, I haven't seen you do that. So did you order a side dish of fries and a cold drink to go with it? " Breda countered. Then he laughed out loud as he saw his friend made a face.

" Shut up, Breda. " Havoc said as he raised his fist, threatening to hit him while Breda quickly shielded his head with his hands, still laughing hard.

" Alright, Alright. I'll stop teasing you now so calm down. Geez... I was only teasing ya you know. " Breda said as he composed himself while Havoc sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he placed both of his hands on his brown jacket's pocket.

" Sorry bro, lost my cool there for a second. " Havoc said, but Breda couldn't resist and replied, " No problem bro, but it's ironic since you were just cold earlier. "

" One more word and you'll be seeing stars even though it's cloudy tonight. " Havoc said casually.

Breda laughed again and uttered, " That's the last one... for tonight that is. "

Havoc sighed once more, " Whatever. " He said, looking away from his friend as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. With that, he had a chance to stray away from Breda's teasing demeanor and contemplate his surroundings.

He admired the view immensely. The snow just started to fall the week before but it has already, nearly covered most of the houses and streets in Central. Then he glanced at the different, cheery decorations adorned on each house and trees that come in all different kinds of shapes and sizes, then he eyed the bright and colorful lights illuminating the whole city. It certainly brings out the Holiday cheer despite the cold, dark and cloudy night.

Thinking about the cold night, coincidentally, a freezing breeze pass by Havoc and Breda that made them shiver as it sends chills down to their spines to the tip of their hair and toes. " Definitely brings out the sign of Winter. " the two mused in agreement.

Then Havoc realized something, " By the way, Breda. " He started as they turned to an intersection to the left and proceeded onwards.

Breda then turned to look at him with a questioning look, " What is it, Havoc? "

" Just where are we going? I know I've been asking you this earlier and told me to wait, but really... where on earth are you planning on dragging me to? " Havoc complained. He was getting kinda stiff because of walking and his nose was getting rosy from walking through the frost. He secretly thought to himself that he should've wore a more warmer set of clothes.

Then he curiously eyed and raised a brow at Breda who seems unfazed by the frost. True, he'd seen him shiver sometimes and his face was a bit rosy too, but he hasn't really been complaining about the cold. " I guess being... cuddly... can be advantageous too... He's like a bear with a thick bundle of fur. " He mused.

As much as Havoc thought of the matter interesting enough to ignore being cold, Breda broke his trance, " We're nearing our destination, you'll find out where later. "

" Any hints? " Havoc asked teasingly as Breda smirked, " Someone's really impatient here. "

" Just wanted to know why I'm following you around despite the fact that my butt's freezing out here. " Havoc said casually.

" Oh, don't worry. We're going some place warm enough to tow your frozen behind. " Breda replied cheekily as Havoc laughed sarcastically in response.

" Some place warm you say? Seriously, where are we going? " Havoc asked cheerfully when the word _warm_ registered on his mind.

Breda nodded, " Let's just say we're meeting a long time comrade. " As soon as he said that, they turned at another intersection, " And here we are. " He added as he led the way and stop at the porch of the building. He looked back and saw that Havoc was still at the far end, near the intersection eyeing the building from afar.

" Are you coming inside or do you want to stay there and view the bar from that distance to completely freeze yourself? " Breda teased as Havoc hurriedly made his way to the building. " Alright, Breda. I'm coming! "

As soon as he reached Breda, the door opened before them revealing a familiar face that greeted them ever so uniquely.

" You sure did take your time to get here. What were you two doing, going out on a date? " She greeted with a wide grin on her lips.

" Oh please don't remind me about dates. I still remember how we got fooled by the Colon-err... the Brigadier General. " Havoc said, frowning at the memory of it.

" Oh, he did got the lots of you good. I could still remember your faces when you found out the whole truth of operation: _How to make a date._ " She said as she laughed out loud making the two boys eye her in disdain.

" You also played along with their games, Rebecca. Why did you? " Breda asked as Rebecca grinned, " Because it seems fun, plus I was just helping out my best friend's man. Making the rest of the team suffer from the Brigadier General's games was just an added bonus. " She added as the two sighed.

" Yeah, lucky you. Though the Lieutenant Colonel will surely shoot you if you say, _helping out my best friend's man_ in front of her. " Havoc teased as Rebecca smirked, " But ain't it the truth? Between the three of us, those two surely are taking so long to confessed their feelings in my opinion. " She replied mockingly.

" Well, we couldn't do anything about it even if we wanted to. We risked being killed. " Havoc said. He flinched as his two companions grinned wickedly at one another. He cringe as they look at him, an evil aura clearly radiating from his companions.

" They've got something in mind and it's definitely trouble " Havoc thought to himself as he gulped. " Am I missing in on something? What's with those faces? " He added sheepishly.

" We could do something about it actually, there's still a slight risk of being killed if they found out that we set it up, but the likelihood of that is slim since the original masterminds of this really thought it out. They wouldn't suspect a thing. " Rebecca said excitedly.

" And it would be a great chance to get pay back from what the Brigadier General did to us. " Breda said with the same passion.

" How so? " Havoc asked innocently, obviously getting interested with the whole schemes being planned.

" By catching them in the act. Surely with our plans, they're bound to give in. " Rebecca said, bursting with determination as she clenched her fist excitedly.

" And if they don't? " Havoc asked innocently once more, making Rebecca's nose twitch in irritation.

" Why do you have to be such a pessimist, Jean? " She said as she crossed her hands, looking away while she pouts, " If they don't give in after that, Geez... I admire their tenacity if they managed to survive our ministrations, without admitting their feelings. What else am I to do, fall in love for them? " She added sarcastically, waving her hands up in the air in exaggeration.

" Don't you want some revenge, Havoc? By making the Brigadier General's have a taste of his own medicine. " Breda said as he flexed his fingers together, then compressed them to a fist.

" Well, it's not like I don't want to. But the Lieutenant Colonel will also get involved in this as well. Another thing is that I know little about this plan of yours. " Havoc said concerned. He gulped as his eyes caught the glares from his two colleagues.

" Since you don't mind just tag along, Jean and She's just as involved as the Brigadier General is and for your last dilemma, you two come inside now and I'll prepare you two a nice warm drink and meal before we tell you about our whole plan.

" Good idea, I was freezing my butt here. " Breda said as Havoc smirked, " Hey, don't you steal my line. " He added as the two walked inside the building and moved straight to the nearest table and sat down while Rebecca closed the door and proceeded to make them a cup of coffee.

" Ahh... Finally left the frost. Still a bit cold though. " Havoc said as he rubbed his hands together for awhile, in attempt of warming himself up.

" Want me to hold your hand to warm you up so that you'll stop whining, Jean? " Rebecca teased as she placed the coffee mugs on the table and then sat beside Havoc.

" Whew... you and Breda here had been insulting me since the day began. This means that on the days onwards, exciting things are bound to come my way. " Havoc said lazily as he rest his head on the palm of his hand that was resting on the table.

" Oh you have no idea. " Breda said with a wide grin, then he sipped his cup of coffee. " Delicious blend. " He added as Havoc did the same. Then he placed his cup down and crossed his arms.

" Exactly, I have no idea what's going on or what's about to happen. So if you two would be nice enough to share, will you now tell me about this plan of yours? " Havoc asked and Breda was about to reply to him when Rebecca beat him to it.

" Shut it, Heymans and let me be the one explain. " She started, then she coughed to clear her voice while Havoc leaned in close to listen to her intently.

" It'll all start out as a fun holiday event that will be held on a rest house somewhere in the east and before I explain further, Remember to pack your bags cause we're going on a short vacation! "

* * *

~~~ **Holiday Mishaps** ~~~

~~ End of Prologue ~~

And it Starts...

* * *

Author's Note: So... was it alright? I know not much is still happening since this is only the prologue, but please review and tell me what you think. I haven't written in awhile so Feedbacks would be nice. Thanks in advance and before I forget, this is yet another sequel to my first FMA fan fiction titled, _How to make a date._ LOL, I know I haven't really finished that fan fic but I couldn't resist writing this as a possible sequel.

However, that story will hardly influence this story so consider this as a whole new story. Although I am planning on finishing _How to make a date_ as soon as I can, preferably after this but I might update it earlier so keep an eye out!

Also, Thank you for reading, hope to see you again on the first chapter! :D


	2. Chapter One: Explaining the Situation

Author's Note: Thanks for reading the prologue. With that done, here's Chapter One, I'll try to update this as soon as possible for Christmas but I won't make any promises. Though I am aiming to finish this by the first week of the new year since this story will not only celebrate Christmas but New Year as well and before anything else, I know that they don't originally do that in the series so don't go all commenting that they don't celebrate the holidays. After all, I only did this for the fun of it and I hope you'll enjoy it too.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and it's characters. This is clearly just fanfiction.

* * *

-** Holiday Mishaps** -

* * *

~~~ Chapter One ~~~

Explaining the Situation

* * *

- Resembool -

* * *

" A vacation? " Winry asked in surprise as she unconsciously twirled the telephone chord.

" Yes, on the rest house of my late husband that he bought for us. We haven't had much chance to visit that place so I would love to see how things are out there. It's really a very nice place with breathtaking sceneries but it's quite large for just the two of us so we're inviting everyone close to us for a small holiday party. " She said as Elysia came running from her room and run towards her to embrace her in the couch.

" We were hoping that you, your grandmother and the brothers will come. Elysia really misses you all a lot and I really want to see you all again too. " Gracia added from the other line.

" We definitely missed the two of you as well and I'd love to go. I'm pretty sure Ed, Al and grandma Pinako would love it too. When will the party be held? And how will we get there? " Winry asked.

" That's wonderful and I hope this isn't much to ask but, we would love to go there as soon as possible with everyone so we'd get a chance to play a few Holiday games before the main event. I've already bought the tickets for tomorrow's train scheduled at 1100 hours. We were hoping that we would all go there together. Will that be alright? " Gracia replied.

" Tomorrow? " Winry replied hesitantly, " It's great but as much as we want to go, we're kinda expecting some visitors from another country that were planning on staying with us for a couple of days. In fact, Ed and Al are already at the train station, waiting for them right now. "

Then she paused for a bit, " Well, I'm sure they don't mind coming along but I really don't want to invite more people to your party since it may become a burden to you. " Winry added with a sad smile.

Gracia shook her head, even though Winry couldn't see her, " No, it's okay. It's actually more wonderful if more people will come. The more the merrier, they always say. It'll also make the games more exciting too. " Gracia said with a smile gracing her lips.

" Yeah, more people more fun! " Elysia said in excitement. Even though she was far from the receiver and was sitting near her mother on the couch, Winry heard her and it was enough to make her smile as well.

" Well, if you insist... I'll go and ask them about it as soon as they arrive. " Winry said happily.

Then Elysia tugged on Gracia's dress, seemingly wanting to say something to Winry. Gracia understood and gave the receiver to her daughter with a nod.

" Sister Winry, let's go play again! " Elysia immediately said loud and childishly as she got the receiver.

Winry smiled wide, " Yes, I'm coming over to your rest house with everyone here. " She said and lightly laughed as she heard Elysia cheered, " Hooray! "

" Then are we going to build snowmen with tall brother Al and short brother Ed? Oh and are you going to bring Den over too? He might get lonely there alone! " Elysia asked, clearly excited.

Winry laughed, " Definitely! But please avoid calling Ed short or he'll go into another tantrum and destroy all our snowmen, Elysia. " She added jokingly.

" But I love getting short brother Ed angry. He becomes so silly when he does. " Elysia said giggling.

" I guess he is. Then I guess we'll just bury half of his body in the snow if he disobey us or misbehaves. " Winry said with pride and winked as Elysia giggled in approvement. " Yeah! "

" So who else is coming along, Elysia? " Winry asked innocently.

" Most of daddy's friends from work, but only those funny people. We're trying to contact Uncle Roy and big sister Riza too. " Elysia replied excitedly.

" That would be great. So we'll be seeing Major Armstrong and the others too. But as far as I know, Brigadier General Mustang and Ms. Riza is somewhere helping out in Ishval right now. Did you managed to contact them? " Winry asked curiously.

Elysia shook her head, " No, but I heard from Mommy that the Mustached Fuhrer called them back from Ishval for their monthly report so they're probably in Central today and they usually visit Daddy every night they're here so we're hoping to find them there tonight. " She said.

Winry stretched her hands and adjusted the telephone receiver on her ear since she was getting a bit stiff, then she spoke," Oh, so you're going to visit your daddy, tonight?

" Yup, Daddy might be getting cold out there alone tonight so we're going to lit up some candles for him to warm up. " Elysia said cheerfully.

Winry nodded " Oh, Elysia you're so thoughtful, But I guess we all don't want to get Mr. Hughes a cold, right? " She said as Elysia giggled, " Yep! Daddy can't get sick since he's got a lot of work to do in his new work up above!"

" I'm sure he's looking over you two always. " Winry said softly.

" I know Daddy is always looking over me and Mommy, but from where he is now, up in the sky, I'm sure he's looking over us all! " Elysia said cheerfully making both Gracia and Winry smile.

" And I'm pretty sure, Daddy also still wants Uncle Roy to get married too. I remember hearing him say that to him on the phone whenever he can and one day I imitated Daddy and told Uncle Roy to get a wife soon when he called us one day, asking how we were. " Elysia said cheekily as Winry tried to suppress a laugh.

" Really? And what did Brigadier General Mustang, say? " Winry asked curiously.

" He laughed and told me that I sound just like my father that he feels like daddy hasn't left. " Elysia replied and softly giggled afterwards.

While Winry laughed a little bit with her. " I hope that you'll get to see Brigadier General Mustang and Ms. Riza there tonight to tell that him again and hopefully you'll managed to invite them to the party. Although Ed may not like Brigadier General Mustang that much, I'm pretty sure he would enjoy seeing them again too. " She added as Elysia nodded.

" We hope so too! It'll be so much exciting watching Uncle Roy and short brother Ed tease one another. They're so funny. " Elysia said and giggled softly. " And If he doesn't come to our party with Big sister Riza, then their friends plans would all be ruined! " She added excitedly.

Winry then looked genuinely confused, " What kind of plans? " She asked curiously.

Elysia was about to speak, but her mother took the receiver from her and gently hold her little girl's hand and smiled warmly at her, before she spoke to Winry from the other line.

" I really don't know much detail about it, But one chubby guy from Roy's team, Heymans and Riza's best friend, Rebecca said that they have a couple of surprises in store for them. They say that it's going to be fun and they promised that it wouldn't cost any trouble so I acknowledge their suggestions for the games. " Gracia said.

" Really? I wonder what the surprise would be... could it be that they're planning on getting back on what Brigadier General Mustang did to his team in operation, How to make a date? " Winry deduced, then she slightly blushed when she realize that she said that out loud.

" Operation, How to make a date? Oh, I remember that fun game of finding out who Roy's date was and I also remember that you and Master Sergeant Fuery won the bet on that right? " Gracia said cheerfully as Winry blushed more and laughed sheepishly.

" Ha ha, well... I didn't really bet on anything and I only guessed and luckily won. But you're right, we really did enjoy ourselves that night so I doubt that Second Lieutenant Breda would get revenge for that joke and Ms. Rebecca even helped Brigadier General Mustang and Ms. Riza out in the last riddle. " Winry said, somewhat befuddled at the situation.

" I really don't think they wanted revenge, I think they just wanted to trick Roy and Riza to show their feelings for one another while we're watching just for a good laugh. " Gracia started as she adjusted her telephone receiver as Elysia sat on her lap. " Well, that's what I thought and I think it would be fun too. " She added.

Winry mused about it for a minute and smiled as she thought of the possibility. " Now that I think about it, I guess it is possible and you're right, it would be fun if that was the case. I wonder what they plan on doing? "

Gracia shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know either and it got me wondering about it too. But all I know now is that we have to find a way to contact Roy and Riza first to find out what the surprises are. "

Winry nodded, " That's true. We can't really find out about it, if they don't come. I hope you'll managed to invite them over to make this short holiday vacation very memorable. "

Gracia nod back in agreement, " Don't worry. I'm sure we will. "

Then Elysia tugged on her mother's dress again and point at their clock. Gracia took a look and saw that it's almost time for them to visit Brigadier General Hughes grave and hopefully meet Brigadier General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye there.

" Oh my, look at the time. Wish we could talk more, Winry dear but seeing the time now... Me and Elysia has to get ready for our short trip tonight since we don't want our targets to leave before we even came too so we better hurry. " Gracia added as Winry smiled and nodded.

" It's alright. " Winry said as she heard footsteps near, she also heard laughter and murmurs from their porch.

" And it seems like Ed, Al and our foreign visitors are already here... " Winry paused and eyed their front door, " Since it's getting quite loud outside. " She added with a smile. A little later she heard Den barking as someone knocked on their door.

Winry was about to say goodbye to Gracia and Elysia as she stood up to get the door but Pinako stop her and held both of her shoulders to make her sit back down again.

Winry eyed her grandmother confusedly, while Pinako spoke, " I'll get the door. I want to scold them for being too loud. " Then she sighed, " It's already a bit late, why are they making such a ruckus outside? They'll rouse our neighbors who are resting peacefully on their houses now. " she added as she made her way towards the door.

Winry laughed sheepishly as she heard Gracia and Elysia laugh from the other line.

" My my, they are quite loud. I hope you'll manage to invite your foreign friends to come over too. I could already imagine our vacation will be very exciting once everyone is there. " Gracia said.

" I'll definitely managed, I know their leader's weakness. It'll be an easy task. " Winry said teasingly as Gracia softly laughed, " Is that, so? Then I'm counting on you, Winry dear. " She said as Winry nodded happily. " Yeah, trust me! " Then they both laughed afterwards, making Elysia giggle with them.

" Well, then I guess we should be going now. See you tomorrow, Winry dear. " Gracia said.

" Okay! See you, tomorrow and good luck on your mission too! " Winry replied as Gracia softly laughed again, " We'll do our best to hunt them down. " She joked as Winry smiled.

Then Elysia reached for the receiver and spoke, " Be sure to come tomorrow with everyone, sister Winry! "

Winry nodded, " I will. See you tomorrow, Elysia! "

" See you tomorrow, too! Bye-bye! " Elysia said cutely as she handed the receiver back to her mother and sat down beside her, looking satisfied.

" Well then, goodbye, Winry dear. Thanks for listening and tell Ed and everyone we said hi and hope they come to our group. " Gracia said as Winry nodded. " I will. Goodbye, Ms. Gracia, Elysia. " She replied as both of them put the receiver down and end the call.

Winry sighed as she eyed Edward with everyone coming towards the kitchen where she is and they're as loud as usual. Then Edward saw Winry and smiled wide at her, " Hey, Winry! We're back. " He said as Winry returned his greeting with a warm smile. " Welcome home. "

Then Edward sat down beside Winry near the table and asked, " Heard from grandma that Ms. Gracia called. What did she say? Anything exciting? "

Winry just smiled at him at first and watched as everyone also sat down, looking at her and waiting for her to speak.

" Well, might as well as tell them all about the vacation and invite them over since they're all here now. " Winry mused to herself, then she sighed softly and composed herself before she spoke.

* * *

~~~ End of Chapter One ~~~

Explaining the Situation

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's it for chapter one. Just wanted to explain a few things and added a brief explanation of what my other story, _How to make a date_ is all about so that even if you haven't read it, you'll have an idea what it's all about before the real story begins. I'll proceed to writing chapter two and finish it as quickly as possible, expect more characters to come in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading again, hope you'll review and see you on the next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter Two: Sending the Invitations

Author's Note: Again, thanks for reading the previous chapters and I'm sorry it took me quite awhile to update, did too much Christmas activities. Well, here's Chapter two, and like I said in the last chapter, there will be more characters that will be added in this story and expect to see them in the next chapters too. With that done, let's begin the story and I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and it's characters. This is clearly just a fan fiction that's written for the fun of it.

* * *

- **Holiday Mishaps** -

* * *

~~~ Chapter Two ~~~

- Sending the Invitations -

* * *

Central Military Headquarters

* * *

" What do you mean they already left? " Fuery suddenly exclaimed as Sciezska slightly flinched at his outburst.

" I'm telling you that they just left the building not too long ago! They dropped by here to say Hi and I walked them to their car since they said that they didn't mind if I tag along when I told them I could have an excuse to walk around outside the library because I'm getting bored being locked up here. " Sciezska replied.

" I've read every book in every shelf... I wonder when the new editions of books will come here? " Sciezska added, drifting off the topic as Fuery sighed dejectedly and his head fell lazily at the table they we're sitting on, breaking her trance.

" What's wrong, Master Sergeant Fuery? You've been weird the whole day. " Sciezska said as she patted his back softly in an attempt to calm him down.

" It's just that not only did I failed to invite Second Lieutenant Falman over since he said that he's busy in the front lines at the North because of Drachman spies infiltrating our boundaries and I do respect his decision so it's alright, but now I even didn't get to see Brigadier General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye... Our plans for the vacation would be ruined because it's all my fault. Second Lieutenant Breda and Second Lieutenant Catalina will kill me for this. " Fuery said in defeat as he placed his hands on his hair and ruffled them.

Sciezska eyed Fuery in confusion, completely befuddled at the situation, " Plans? Vacation? and why would Second Lieutenant Breda and Second Lieutenant Catalina kill you for it? I don't understand... Can you explain it to me so I can help you out? " She asked.

Master Sergeant Fuery eyed her for awhile and let out a soft sigh as he straightened himself up, " Sorry about that, it's just that the others have been pressuring me about it for awhile. " He said softly.

" It's alright. Now, can you tell me what this is all about? " Sciezska asked.

" Well, since this would be the last day of work on our shift till the next year. Ms. Gracia planned a vacation and a holiday party that will be held in their family rest house. The whole area is said to be huge, it's somewhere in the south-eastern part of Amestris in between Rush Valley and Resembool so it's on the country side and apparently it's a great place to hold some mini games and a holiday race. " Fuery started.

" Okay... and then? " Sciezska asked, completely interested in the topic. She leaned in closer so that she'll be able to listen to Fuery more clearly.

" Though Elysia and Ms. Gracia planned most of the events, she listened to Second Lieutenant Breda and Second Lieutenant Catalina's suggestions since they thought it would be fun. I really don't know what they suggested since when I asked they wouldn't tell me because they say I would refuse the idea. " Fuery continued and sighed, " Now, that I think about it, not knowing makes me even more likely to think about not helping them out. " He added, looking down at the floor.

" What did they wanted you to help out with, anyway? " Sciezska asked as Fuery straightened himself and looked at her.

" All they told me is that I should find a way to contact Brigadier General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye and inform them about the party and tell them to stay for the night here in Central and come to the train station at 1100 hours so that they'll be able to join us for the vacation. "

Then Sciezska spaced out for a moment, " So you don't know anything else other than that? " She asked absentmindedly.

Fuery nodded, " Yes, they only told me it's going to be a fun surprise and it would be a waste to spoil it. "

" I see... well, that seems very exciting. " Sciezska said grouchily as she pouted and crossed her arms as she leaned on her chair.

Fuery noticed this and looked at her confusedly, " Sciezska... is there something wrong? Why do you looks so down all of the sudden... Was it something I said? " He asked nervously, he felt relieve when he saw her shook her head.

" No, it's just that no one told me about a party. So I guess I'm not invited... aren't I? " She asked, obviously irritated, but pouting cutely. Then she was taken aback when Fuery suddenly laughed.

" Oh, I'm sorry. It seems like I've forgotten about it since I've been so much focused on the mission assigned to me. " Fuery said as Sciezska looked at her confusedly, " Master Sergeant Fuery, what are you talking about? "

" I mean I was supposed to invite you to come to the party with me. Ms. Gracia said that she and Elysia really missed you a lot and since she's also inviting Winry and the others in Resembool over, she thought that you'd be delighted to come. " Fuery said as Sciezska's eyes suddenly lit up.

" So I am invited? And Winry and the others are coming along? Wow, of course I'd be delighted to come! I have to get home and pack my bags now!" She said standing up quickly and excitedly, jumping up and down. Fuery smiled and lightly laughed at her childish behavior.

Then he also stood up and spoke, " Well, I guess that I did manage to get you to come over so my mission really didn't end up as a total failure. " He said as Sciezska smiled at him, " I guess so. " She replied as she and Fuery made their way to the door.

" Just wondering... " Fuery started, as Sciezska looked at him curiously, " What is it? "

" Do you have any ideas on where to find Brigadier General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye? " He asked as Sciezska thought about it.

" I did asked them if they would go back to the Eastern Headquarters after their short trip here and all they told me earlier is that they're planning on staying at Central for awhile to visit an old Friend... Other than that... no, I don't have any idea on where to find them. " Sciezska said as she and Fuery left the library and she closed the door. Fuery moved forward and held the knob to make sure it's lock for her.

" I see... well I guess that's it for my other mission... It'll be a miracle if they come over tomorrow. " Fuery said as he and Sciezska walked down the corridors leading to outside the building in the front gate.

" Oh, don't worry. You're very lucky when it all comes to them. I'm sure they'll be there tomorrow so that you won't get killed by Second Lieutenant Breda and Second Lieutenant Catalina tomorrow. " She teased as Fuery frowned at her.

" Please don't remind me about it. " He said as Sciezska lightly giggled at the funny look he's giving her.

" Oh, alright... Can you tell me about the theme of the party instead? " Sciezska asked, changing the topic as Fuery looked at her and smiled.

* * *

" It's going to be a party that will be remembered for Generations! " Major Armstrong said loudly as he stripped his military coat and flexed his manly muscles with all it's sparkling glory.

" Oh, then I guess it would be wonderful. " First Lieutenant Ross said as she and Sergeant Brosh laughed sheepishly.

" So will you be coming? " Major Armstrong asked as he continued flexing his muscles near the two trapped soldiers, making them uncomfortable.

" Well, we don't really mind tagging along... right? " Sergeant Brosh asked First Lieutenant Ross that was trapped beside him, signalling that she must agree to come if they ever wanted to be free from Major Armstrong's manly grasp.

First Lieutenant Ross nodded sheepishly, " Yes, we'll be glad to come over. We've got nothing much to do after all... "

Then Major Armstrong finally released them from his manly bounds as Sergeant Brosh and First Lieutenant Ross sighed and fell to the ground.

" Then it's settled, we'll be meeting up in front of the train station at 1100 hours. Don't be late or you'll be left behind! " Major Armstrong said as the other two soldiers nod and spoke in unison, " Yes, sir. "

" If you don't have any work left to do, it would be best if we'd all go back home and pack! My younger sister has already helped me pack some necessities for the whole vacation but I want to check if all are in place once more. " Major Armstrong said as he and the two started walking down the corridors.

" Oh, so your younger sister is going to come too? " Sergeant Brosh said, perking up as First Lieutenant Ross eyed him weirdly and whispered, " Why are you looking so happy all of the sudden? "

Major Armstrong nodded, " Yes, Catherine said it would be fun. She said that it's getting boring being stuck in the new mansion alone too so this vacation is exactly what's she needs right now. Too bad that my older sister is too busy up in the north, she might have fun and loosen up a bit if she came. "

" Major General Armstrong would surely have fun while tearing us to pieces. " Sergeant Brosh thought to himself dejectedly, First Lieutenant Ross noticed his sudden change of emotion again and whispered, " Now, why are you looking so inferior all of the sudden? "

He looked at her and whispered back, " Let's just say, I'm feeling quite relieve. "

First Lieutenant Ross understood what he meant and just changed the topic of conversation, " So Major, who else is invited in the party? " she asked curiously.

" Mostly close family friends of the Hughes Family, in and out of the Military, I'll tell you about on the way to our homes. Hopefully everyone who is involved will get invited. " Major Armstrong said as he led the two outside the building.

* * *

" Oh ho, I forgot to invite Brigadier General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye to the party when they visited me earlier. Well I guess with my age my memory isn't as sharp as when I was young anymore." Fuhrer Grumman said as he laughed heartily along with Madame Bradley and Selim.

" People do tend to forget somethings sometimes no matter what their age is. " Madame Bradley said as she offered a cup of tea to Grumman and he quickly took it in return with his thanks.

" True that, but still... I can't go on making mistakes like this often. Being the Fuhrer, the whole country of Amestris could be influenced by it. " Grumman said as he took a sip at his cup of tea.

" But I'm sure my late husband also forgets even the silliest things sometimes. He just doesn't tell me but I could feel it. " Madame Bradley said as she took a cup of tea herself and took a sip on it.

Grumman put his cup down and spoke, " Is that so? Then I guess it can't be helped. "

" But I think it's alright to make mistakes sometimes since we can learn new things from them too. " Selim said as Madame Bradley smiled and patted her son in his head softly in approval.

Even Grumman smiled, " Indeed. You're growing to be quite an intellectual child, Selim. Keep up the good work. " He said as Selim nodded

" Yes, sir! " Selim said as he saluted, " I'm going to work hard so that in the future I can serve the country too and even be a better leader than my father to make him proud. " He added with a wide smile on his face.

" I'm sure you will. I'll be cheering you on so do your best. " Madame Bradley said as Selim slightly blush at the comment and nodded, " Thanks. "

" I'll be counting at you to keep Elysia company at the party too. Being the only one closest to her age, I'm sure you two will have fun together. " Fuhrer Grumman said as Selim looked at him and nodded.

" I'm sure me and Elysia would have a great time together. Thank you for inviting us! " Selim said with a wide childish smile.

" Thank Mrs. Hughes for it too. She tried to invite Elysia's friends from her school but most of them are busy this Holidays so they can't come over. It would be boring for Elysia to be the only child there, but we don't have to worry about that now thanks to you Selim. With that, I should be the one to thank you two for coming. " Grumman said as he took his cup of tea and took a sip from it again.

" Oh we're very happy to be able to come. Since we'd been too cooped up inside the mansion, a vacation would be wonderful too for a nice change of air. " Madame Bradley said happily.

" It will also be exciting because we'll be judging the competitions for most of the events alongside Mrs. Hughes and since most of the people invited to the party are actually under me it would surely be fun. So fun, I feel like a kid again. " Grumman said with a wide grin on his face. Obviously excited for the vacation.

" Oh my, we'll be judging? That does seem very exciting. I'm quite nervous at the responsibility too. " Madame Bradley said shyly, gently placing her right hand to her right cheek.

" Don't worry about it to much and just enjoy it. Take it from me for example, I'm going to make sure to give those kids of mine a great workout and be serious about it since I won't give very high points. " Grumman said mischievously.

Madame Bradley slightly laugh at his comment and replied, " I'll try to follow your example too so we can have a good competition. "

Grumman nodded, but then soon sighed, " Though it would be funner if I managed to invite Mustang and my granddaughter over. Then I could make him do things for me and make fun of him since I know one of his most valuable secrets. " He said sadly as he placed his now empty cup of tea down the table.

" But I called Mrs. Hughes before I went here and told her that I forgot to invite them over when they gave me a copy of their monthly report concerning Ishval's development. She said that she had a feeling that they'll visit Brigadier General Maes Hughes's grave before they leave Central and hopefully she'll meet them there. " Grumman added as he crossed his arms.

" Then that's great. We still have a chance to make Brigadier General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye come to the party tomorrow. I was looking forward to chatting with them so I hope Mrs. Hughes would be able to invite them over. " Madame Bradley said happily.

" Hmm... I think they did go to the cemetery since Maes Hughes had always been one of Mustang's closest friends and I'm sure he'd visit him every chance he gets. Since they're here in Central... they're most likely over there now. " Grumman deduced.

" Now that I think about it, I wonder what the whole cemetery looks like with all this frost? " He mused as he looked up the stale gray winter sky.

* * *

" I had an idea it would be like this... but it's still ludicrous. "

The group eyed the whole cemetery as they walk and saw that most of the gravestones had been buried by the thick snow. Barely few people visit since it's winter so it's natural that the snow would pile up and cover the gravestones since they're left unattended and once you do visit them this time of the year, it would be tough locating your late loved ones.

But if you know where to look since you always visit them. It really isn't hard to find them despite the snow.

" I think this is it... " Roy said as he bent down on his knees and started digging on the thick snow that covered most of the grave.

" You said that a couple times earlier and all you dug up is someone else's grave. " Riza teased.

" They all look alike. " Roy said, frowning childishly making Riza slightly laugh at the look he was giving her.

" I'm really sure this is it now. " He added as he continued to dig the snow piled up, a moment later Riza bent down beside him and helped him dig.

Apparently on Roy's case, even if you do visit a friend's grave regularly, you can still make mistakes like this. Especially in winter.

Once they cleared most of the snow on the grave, Roy smiled as he saw Maes Hughes's name engraved on it rather than digging up someone's grave they don't even know.

" See? I was right. I told you I'd find the right one. " Roy said as they stood up.

Riza crossed her arms and quirked a brow on him as she looked at him teasingly, " You did, after nine tries. "

Roy smirked, " At least I found it. "

Riza sighed in defeat at his stubbornness. Well, she was stubborn too but decided to slightly let it go. " Yes, at long last you found it. "

Then their dogs, Black Hayate and Yuki removed the excess snow on Maes Hughes grave. Once it was all cleared, Riza bent down once more and placed the flowers she's holding on Maes Hughes's grave.

Roy sighed and smiled warmly at her. " Thanks for accompanying me here, Lieutenant Colonel and I'm sorry for troubling you. "

Riza stood up and smiled back, " I wanted to visit Brigadier General Hughes too... and I have to look after you anyway so it's no trouble at all, sir. " she replied as Roy smirked, " It's so sweet of you to look after me even during our day off. "

" That's because you still get into trouble even if you're off duty. " She countered teasingly as Roy smirked wider and spoke, " I guess I can't argue with that. "

" Speaking of being off duty... If I can ask, what are you going to do on your holiday vacation? " Roy asked as Riza thought about it. A few seconds later she shook her head, " I don't know... I haven't really thought about it. "

" Now that I think about it... I don't have any plans myself. " Roy said, placing both of his hands in his pockets.

" Then why don't you come over our house and let's talk about it? " Someone said from behind them as they turned to look at the person who spoke.

* * *

~~~ End of Chapter Two ~~~

Sending the Invitations

* * *

Author's Note: It was getting longer than planned so I cut it off quite abruptly. Sorry about that. Since I write this stories based on what comes to my mind first, I usually add scenes that wasn't planned to be there. I rarely write my fan fictions on paper since I tend not to follow it anyway. LOL. Since this is a RoyAi centric story, expect to see more from them on the next chapter... hopefully after that is the start of the much awaited trip. I won't spoil anything after that. ;p

I don't know when I'll be able to update this since I'm going on a trip to our province myself for my cousin's 18th birthday. I haven't even have a chance to reread it to check some mistakes since I'm already running late for the trip but I just wanted to update this first before anything else. I'll try to update this story as soon as I can, for now I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading. Merry Christmas, everyone! :D


	4. Chapter Three: The last Invitation

Author's Note: Sorry it took me quite awhile to update, just got back from the trip to our province. I won't say much other than I really enjoyed myself at the party and I might use some humorous scenes I've experience there for this story. Now, enough about me and lets just get on with the story since I've already made you wait for awhile and I apologize once more and again, Thank you for reading the previous chapters. Alright, with that done, Here's Chapter three and I hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and it's characters and this is obviously just fan fiction.

* * *

- **Holiday Mishaps** -

* * *

~~~ Chapter Three ~~~

The last Invitation

* * *

- Central City Cemetery -

* * *

Roy and Riza smiled as they saw who they were.

" Uncle Roy! Big Sister Riza! " Elysia said cheerfully as she waved both of her hands excitedly. Then she smiled wide as she saw the two dogs wagging their tails and looking at her with the same vigor.

" It great to see you too, Black Hayate, Yuki! " Elysia said as she hurriedly made her way towards them and bent down on her knees to pet them on their heads softly. While Gracia smiled at her daughter and made her way towards Roy and Riza.

" My, it's great to see you two here. My husband must be lonely since he rarely receives visitors nowadays, even we can't visit as often as we like during this cold season so I'm sure he greatly appreciates your company. Thank you so much for visiting despite the cold weather and your busy schedule. " Gracia said as she warmly smiled at the two.

" It's our pleasure to visit Maes, Gracia. We were in the neighborhood since we had to give some important files and reports regarding Ishval in Central Headquarters and since we are already here, we thought about paying him a visit while we still have a chance afterwards. " Roy said as he smiled.

" We owe Brigadier General Hughes so much and we barely have much chance to visit him often as well, since not only can't we manage to find much free time with our work but also because of the distance. We happily took this wonderful opportunity to make up to him for the lost time. " Riza said, also smiling warmly at Gracia.

" It's really great to hear that my husband is still well loved and I'm even more grateful to know that he has such wonderful friends like the two of you. " Gracia said happily.

A little later, she bent down in front of her husband's grave and gently place the bouquet of flowers she's holding down, beside Roy and Riza's bouquet. Then she placed candles on both sides of the tombstone and was about to get a match from her pocket to lit them up when Roy suddenly clapped his hands once and flicked his left fingers to lit it up for her, much to Gracia's surprise.

Roy then suddenly look worried, " Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you. I should have said I'll be using my alchemy first before I did it unexpectedly. It's just that with the frost, a match wouldn't have much use since it's tip is probably frozen... so I lit it up for you. " He said apologetically.

Gracia shook her head, " Don't apologize, I want to thank you even. I was just a bit shocked, but I'm alright. I often hear about your flame alchemy skills from my husband but it's my first time seeing it with my own eyes. Despite it's renown as something destructive, I think it's also handy and helpful for some other things as well. " She said in amazement as Elysia stood up and moved closer to her mother to eye the burning flames on the candles curiously.

Roy nodded, " It sure is handy. I can do things with it that aren't destructive as well so it's actually pretty useful. " Roy said boastingly as Riza shook her head at the look of him.

" Though it's sad that it's absolutely useless on rainy days. " Riza teased as Roy absentmindedly agreed, " Right, I'm absolutely useless on rainy days... Hey! " He complained as he realize what he said. Gracia, Riza and even young Elysia laugh at his confession and at the look on his face.

" My, it's great to see you two getting along just fine as usual. I do believe that the Ishval development plans are progressing just as fine? " Gracia asked curiously as Riza nodded.

" Yes, everything is going according to plan and most of the citizens of Ishval have adjusted to our new policies without much trouble. In all honesty, Brigadier General Mustang here is causing more trouble with doing his paperwork than the people of Ishval adjusting to our laws. " Riza teased again.

" You're having fun teasing me tonight aren't you, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye? " He replied as he lightly nudge her on the side of her waist a couple of times with his elbow, slightly making her laugh.

Riza softly slap his arm away since he was tickling her, " Hey, stop that. " she scolded, yet still smiling nonetheless.

Roy smirked, " Then stop teasing me. " he said as Riza smirked back and added, " But I wasn't teasing you, I was telling the truth. "

Then they glared at each other for awhile, but sensing that they won't be giving in any time soon. Both end up laughing at each other's stubbornness. Both completely forgetting that they were being watched.

Elysia giggled along the moment she saw them teasing and laughing at one another. She held the two dogs closer as she watched Black Hayate and Yuki's owners joking around.

" I do believe that the Ishvalians also enjoy seeing both of you joking around with one another as you two work hard in helping them out as well. " Gracia said, getting Roy and Riza's attention.

" You're right about that. Most people thought of us being a couple since we quarrel a lot as well. " Roy said, grinning mischievously.

" When we're clearly far from that. " Riza added as she sighed at the look of him and crossed her arms.

" Then what do you two consider your relationship to be? " Gracia asked curiously as Roy and Riza looked at one another and thought about it and then smiled as they looked at Gracia and Elysia.

" Having known each other for a very long time, we understand one another's thoughts and feelings and could do so even without saying anything. " Roy said casually as he place his hands on his black coat's pocket, " We stood us equals, sharing the same high respect, trust and loyalty among each other. " Riza added.

Then Roy and Riza looked at one another once more and smiled warmly at each other, " We're partners. " They calmly said in unison.

Gracia smiled at them, " My, what a wonderful relationship you two share. " she said as the two nod in agreement.

" Though it also means I can't escape from doing my paperwork even if I say I'm feeling under the weather most of the time since she can sense I'm lying. " Roy suddenly thought out loud as Riza shook her head, " You're just being lazy most of the time, sir. "

" What does Uncle Roy do in Ishval, big sister Riza? " Elysia asked innocently.

Riza thought about it, " Well aside from always slacking off when I'm not looking... " she started and smiled to herself as she heard Roy complain, " Hey! " but she ignored him and added, " ...He does work hard for the country's development and care for it's people more than anything. "

Roy looked at her surprised, " Well... I guess I have you to thank for that since you've been by my side through out everything as well. " Then he smirked, Going so far as being together even during our holiday vacation."

" Because you're prone to getting into trouble without me watching after you, sir. " Riza said teasingly as Roy nudge her again, " You're really enjoying teasing me all day aren't you, Riza? "

All formalities forgotten, this time Riza countered and nudge back, " Yes, I'm enjoying it and Roy would you please stop doing this. "

" But you're enjoying that as well. " Roy teased as Riza slightly push him away. " No, I don't. " She said, as Roy pouted and the whole group ended up laughing.

" Oh, alright. " Roy said in a mocking tone making Riza lightly slap him on his arm. He smiled genuinely at Riza, then looked at Gracia to change the topic, " By the way, what did you meant when you said that we should come over to your house and talk about it awhile ago, Gracia? " He asked as Riza also looked at Gracia curiously, waiting patiently for her response.

" Oh my, I've nearly forgotten about it. " Gracia started, " Well since I overheard you two say that you don't have any plans for your holiday vacation earlier. We would like to invite the two of you... " She paused when she heard the two dogs bark, she smiled as she understand and added, " ...and your dogs to our family rest house for a vacation and celebrate with a party with close friends. "

" A holiday party? " Riza said as Gracia nodded, " With many challenges and games before the main event. "

" Have you manage to send out all the invitations to all the people you had in mind to come as well? " Roy asked as Gracia nod again.

" Yes and we've already invited as many people as we can. " Gracia said and paused to look at her husband's grave. " Me and Maes have always planned on having that party with everyone to cheer all of you up since everyone was being stressed out and overworked under King Bradley's reign. "

Then Gracia sighed and look at Roy and Riza, smiling, " And even though he's not among us anymore. I'm sure he still wanted this dream party to come true and I'm sure he'd put you two on the top of the list of people to invite. Would you like to come with us? It would be most appreciated. " She said.

Roy looked at Riza and spoke, " Well, I don't mind tagging along since I don't have any plans... What about you, Riza? "

Riza looked back at him and thought about it for awhile and soon nodded, " I don't have anything to do either so I'd love to come as well. " then she eyed Gracia and asked, " When will the trip be? "

Gracia then smiled quite nervously, " Well, the trip is scheduled early tomorrow at 1100 hours. It's on the southeastern part Amestris, but the direct route to it is only stationed here on Central. I'm sorry for not telling you about it earlier but we just couldn't contact either of you two. We called Eastern Headquarters a couple of times the week before, but they say you two are working out on Ishval and are camping out there. So I apologize since it's so sudden. "

" Ha ha, well that was a bit surprising but I guess it was our fault since we've been unreachable this past few weeks. But if it's scheduled as early as 1100 hours... That means we don't have enough time since it's going to be a very long trip back to East City and then back here in Central... " Roy said.

" We didn't bring anything with us for a long time vacation and like as Roy said, it's impossible to find time to go back to East City to pack and come back here early morning since it's already 2130 hours tonight. " Riza added as the two mused on what to do.

" You could stay over our house for the night and borrow some of Maes and my old clothes... I'm sure I can find some with your size and I know Maes wouldn't mind. " Gracia suggested.

" But we wouldn't want to be a burden... " Riza said.

Gracia shook her head, " It's alright, we insist. " she relied reassuringly.

Then Elysia walked towards Roy and Riza and looked at them with cute puppy-dog eyes, " Can you please come? "

Slightly taken aback, Roy looked at Riza and She looked back in return as they thought about it and considered it.

* * *

~~~ End of Chapter Three ~~~

The last Invitation

* * *

Author's Note: Do you think Roy and Riza will come to the party? Or will all the plans be ruined? Ha ha, you already probably know the answer but please do read the next chapter to find out. Expect more Royai fluff on the next chapter and I know I told you guys that the next chapter would be about the trip but sadly it won't be. Because I do not know why, but I've written this chapter longer than planned again, probably since I was enjoying myself too much in writing this. Ha ha.

I honestly don't mind a longer chapter, In fact, I'm more used to writing longer stories but it's just that I received a PM months ago saying that some of my longer stories are harder to load for a few computers and especially to those who read on their mobile phones, so now, I limit myself to writing only 3000 words, below or slightly longer per chapter. Amusingly, this chapter alone originally has 5134 words and it's not even finished yet. LOL.

So I ended up cutting this chapter in half. But the good news is that I only have to add some finishing touches to the next chapter. In other words, you'll be able to read it after a few minutes, an hour at max but it would probably be earlier since I've already written most of it. Alright, I should go and prepare the fourth chapter then.

For now, I hope you like this and If you can review, please do. Either as a guest or a signed one since it'll inspire me to do better either way. Thank you for taking the time to read this and see you on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter Four: Staying over Together

Author's Note: Well as I promised, a little bit late but nonetheless here's the early update of the fourth chapter. Not much to say as usual other than, Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I hope you'll like this.

Disclaimer: I still don't and probably will not own, Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters.

* * *

- **Holiday Mishaps** -

* * *

~~~ Chapter Four ~~~

Staying over Together

* * *

- Central City Cemetery -

* * *

With that adorable face, how can the two possibly refuse the invitation?

Roy and Riza nod at one another, then looked at Gracia and Elysia with a smile, " We'd love to come. " they said in unison.

" Yay! " Elysia cheered as Gracia smiled ecstatically. " That's wonderful! I'm very grateful to know you'll come with us and I'm sure Maes is saying thank you too. Thanks for making our dream come true. " She said joyously.

" And I'm sure daddy will add, 'and I finally hope you'll get a wife too.' " Elysia teased, looking directly at Roy and she giggled as he picked her up and carried her in his arms.

" You're really growing up to be like your father, Elysia. Always reminding me to get married soon. " Roy said as he cradled Elysia on his arms.

" That's because you're always forgetting your promise to me! " Elysia replied as Roy shook his head, " No, I didn't forget. I'm just looking for the right time. " he added as Elysia looked at her disappointedly, " And when would that be? " she asked as Roy grinned, " It's a secret. "

" And what would that promise and secret be? " Riza suddenly asked curiously as Elysia looked at her with a wide grin, " That he's gonna pro- " she started but was cut off by Roy by covering her mouth with one of his hand while the other continue to hold her up.

" That I'm gonna probably be Fuhrer one day. " He said abruptly as Riza quirked a brow at him and crossed her arms, " Really? If that was the case, you really should've let Elysia finish it for you and you shouldn't keep that as a secret from me because I already knew about that. " she said sarcastically. Obviously not believing him.

" It's a secret. " Roy said blushing slightly at the thought of what his promise was, hopefully with the frost it would be mistaken as he was just being cold.

Well, he really didn't have to lie about being cold because as he thought of that, a cold breeze pass by the whole group making them shiver.

" It's getting very cold now. I supposed it's about time that we should all head back to our house then? " Gracia said as Roy nodded and place Elysia gently back on the ground.

" We should, it's getting late now anyway. Let's take my car and I'll drive everyone there. " Roy suggested as Gracia nod and gladly accepted his offer, " Thanks, that would be wonderful. " She replied as Elysia walked back towards her mother. While Black Hayate and Yuki gave the end of their leash to their respective owners.

Then the group looked at Brigadier General Hughes's grave once more to give their respects and farewell to the fallen hero before they make their way towards Roy's car.

As they got there, Riza, Elysia and the dogs got in the back while Roy took the wheels and Gracia sat beside him. " Alright, Fasten your seat belts, everyone and we're off. " Roy said as he started the engine and started driving his car towards the Hughes family residence.

* * *

It was a quiet and smooth trip and once they arrive, Roy parked the car safely on the side of the road just beside their house.

Gracia was the first to leave the car and she hurriedly went to their porch to open the door. Riza followed and assisted Elysia in going down with the dogs, then she closed the back door and held Elysia's hand as they walked towards Gracia. Then when everyone was out, Roy left his car and made sure to get his keys and check if all the doors were locked before he followed after the group.

As he got there, Gracia opened the door and let everyone enter before she closed and locked the front door. The group took off their coats and place it on the coat hanger near the door and sighed in relief as they felt the warm cozy atmosphere of a house after a cold night out.

Then Gracia led the group to the kitchen to fix them something warm to drink before they go to bed. Once they reached the table, Roy sat down beside Riza's chair while Elysia sat beside her and they patiently waited for the warm beverage to be serve.

Roy and Elysia cheered as they saw Gracia coming their way with a tray of warm cup of tea for Roy, Riza and herself, a warm chocolate drink for Elysia and a couple of unused bowls filled of warm milk for the dogs. Riza amusingly watched her superior and Elysia act childishly and their dogs eyeing the bowl, excitedly wagging their tails.

Once everyone was served a nice warm beverage, Gracia sat down between Elysia and Roy. Then they talked about Ishval and other trivial things or how everyone is and what were they doing. The group find themselves immerse from deep conversation until their cups were empty.

And once all cups where empty, Gracia took them one by one and put them back in the tray to clean them up. A sleepy Roy and Riza amusingly watched Elysia who was fast asleep on her chair, snoring softly.

" Zzzz... I love... dogs... Zzzz... " Elysia mumbled softly in her sleep.

Gracia slightly laugh at the look of her daughter as she picked up the tray and proceeded to the sink. " Can you please carry Elysia to her bed in our room, Riza dear? It might take awhile for me to finish cleaning up around here and I fear she might fall of the chair if you all waited for me to finish. " She said as Riza nodded and stood up and gently picked up Elysia and cradled her carefully on her arms so she doesn't wake up.

" Sure. But can I ask where is your room? " Riza asked as Gracia glanced at her, " At the second floor to the farthest room to the right and Roy, why don't you join them since the guest room is also upstairs but on the opposite corner? You two must be so tired from your long trip and you have a long trip ahead as well so it's best to get all the rest you can get tonight. I'll take care of everything you need for tomorrow. " She said.

Roy stood up groggily, feeling very tired to even stand straight. " I think, I will. Thank you so much for this, Gracia. " He said with a sleepy smile and yawned softly.

Gracia smiled at him and then to Riza. " It's my pleasure and I want to thank you two for accepting our request. Please go on ahead upstairs and make yourselves at home and get some rest. "

Roy and Riza nodded, " Thanks, we will. " Roy and Riza said in unison as they made their way outside the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Black Hayate and Yuki stretched their tired hind legs and yawned sleepily as they stood up and slowly followed after their owners as Gracia continued to clean up the dishes and thought about what to pack for the pair.

* * *

Meanwhile with Roy and Riza. They reached Gracia and Elysia's room after a few minutes. Roy opened the door gently and lit the room to let Riza and a sleeping Elysia on her arms enter the room first with him following behind. The pair walked quietly towards the young one's bed, careful not to wake her up and as they reached it, Riza placed her down gently as Roy took Elysia's blanket and gently tuck her in bed.

" Look at her, sleeping like a baby. " Roy said as he smoothened the bed's cover lightly.

" Yeah, it certainly is a very calming sight to see. " Riza added as she softly caressed Elysia's hair, making the young girl slightly smile and mumbled soft incoherent words in her sleep.

Black Hayate and Yuki managed to caught up with their owners and they too, took a look at the sleeping Elysia and watched her sleep while wagging their tails.

Riza petted Yuki on her body while Roy patted Black Hayate in the head, with a smile on their faces, " Let's go and leave her alone now and get some sleep ourselves. " Roy suggested as they straightened themselves while Riza nodded.

" Let's go. " Riza said as she opened the small lamp on the desk near Elysia's bed while Roy and the dogs proceeded to the door and patiently wait for her to catch up.

Riza took one more look at Elysia's calm sleeping features before she turned back and approached Roy and the dogs. Then as she reached the door, the pair look at Elysia again before they turned off the larger light and gently closed the door and made their way towards the guest room to the left.

" Hey, Riza? " Roy started as Riza looked at him and asked, " What is it, Roy? "

" For some reason, I have quite a terrible feeling about tomorrow. " Roy started as Riza eyed him curiously, " How, so? " she asked as Roy looked at her.

" It's just a feeling. I haven't seen our boys for awhile and since I know they're invited, they're bound to do something drastic. " Roy added as they reached outside the guestroom's door.

Then Riza continued to look at Roy and crossed her arms, " Maybe it's just a feeling. "

Roy shrugged his shoulders in response as he reached for the guestroom's door, " Maybe... but just in case it turns for the worst for me or even us... " He started as he opened the door but still looking at Riza, " I've already prepared the necessary counter attack. " He added and hit the switch to lit up the lights as they entered and surveyed the room.

It was your typical nice and cozy room for three people; aside from the nearby red sofa. There was also a red double queen sized bed and a single blue bed, in between them is a small black nightstand with a medium sized lamp. A nice purple velvet rug adorned most of the wooden floor and at the far edge was a large wooden framed, glass window that has the perfect view from the holiday themed neighborhood and lastly, the guest room also conveniently has a small bathroom.

" I guess this is the room where Edward, Alphonse and Winry stay over when they visit. " Riza said as she placed her black shoulder bag on the sofa.

" That's most likely. " Roy said as he closed the door after Black Hayate and Yuki went inside. Then he went towards the window and eyed the whole neighborhood.

" Wow, what a breathtaking view! " Roy suddenly exclaimed as Riza looked at him curiously. Then Roy looked back and urge her to come forward, " Check this out, Riza. "

Riza did as she was told and walked towards the window and peered out. She smiled as she saw the houses adorned with holiday decorations and the snow complimented the sceneries at the right places as well. Despite being night, the colorful lights on each house surely lit up the whole neighborhood. It was really a breathtaking view.

" It certainly makes you feel the holiday spirit. " Riza commented as Roy nodded and replied, " It certainly does. "

Then they both let out a soft yawn. Exhausted from the cold weather and their long trip, they want nothing else but a good night's sleep right now.

" So I take it that I'll sleep on the large bed with the dogs while you take the smaller one? " Roy teased but Riza took it seriously and nodded, " That's fine by me. " All she wanted now is just to sleep and was about to move when Roy held her right arm and stopped her as she looked at him confusedly.

Roy smiled toothily and spoke, " I was only joking. I'll take the smaller one. "

Riza was about to reject his kind offer in respect to him being her superior. But stopped when she eyed the beds and noticed that Black Hayate and Yuki has already retired from the small bed and was now sleeping peacefully by each other's side in the middle of the bed.

Roy also noticed it a few seconds later and smirked, " Looks like our dogs decided for us. " He said as he eyed their dogs in disbelief while he placed his hands above the side of his waist.

While Riza went towards the bed and softly patted their dogs as she sat quietly down the side of the bed. Black Hayate and Yuki slightly moved their ears and lazily wagged their tails in response to her petting them, but still has their eyes close and was now slowly snoring contentedly.

" It's no use, they're sleeping like a log. " Riza whispered to Roy as he went towards them and patted the dogs softly as well. " Seems like it. " He added as he sat down quietly at the edge of the bed besides Riza.

The pair looked at their sleeping pets for awhile and was surprised when someone knocked on the door and soon opened.

They saw Gracia going inside with a couple of blankets and a pair of pajamas, one yellow and one green. Then she went towards the bed they were sitting on and handed what she's carrying to Roy.

" Does this come in pink? " Roy joked as he took the green pajama set and laid the blankets at the side of the bed. Riza softly nudge him to be serious while she took the yellow pajama set. But he just looked at her and grinned.

" I'm afraid all the pink ones I have are night dresses and I don't think they'll fit on you. " Gracia said playing along as Riza lightly laugh and added, " But I think they'll look great on you. " She teased.

Roy smirked, " Yes, you may not have seen me on one but I must say that I do look hot on those... Ouch! " he uttered as Riza pinched him.

" I was only kidding. " She added as Roy smirked, but chose not to say anything for awhile.

Gracia laugh at the childish look the two was giving one another. She rarely sees them together outside the working field, but she really is enjoying their very different carefree personalities outside their usual strict working demeanor. " Is this how they act when they're alone and away from work? " Gracia thought to herself and added silently, " They're so adorable. "

Then Gracia noticed that Black Hayate and Yuki were already sleeping on the small bed, " Oh my, your dogs look so exhausted that they already fell fast asleep. " She said as Roy and Riza eyed their dogs again.

" Yeah, we hardly even noticed they jumped on the bed because we already saw them fast asleep after we looked at the window. " Riza said as she pointed at the window, " By the way, the view outside really looks fantastic tonight. " She added.

Gracia nodded, " It certainly is. Me and Elysia even spent some nights here since we love looking at the scenery here since it has a better view outside than our own room. "

" I'm not surprise to know that you two sleep here sometimes. There really is a nice view here. " Roy said as Gracia smiled at him. Then she looked at her watch and saw that it's already 2230 hours.

" Oh my, it's getting late. Please excuse me since I have to pack some spare clothes and other spare necessities for the two of you for the trip. " Gracia said as she made her way towards the door and went outside.

" Good night, Roy. Good night, Riza and pleasant dreams. " Gracia said as she looked back at Roy and Riza who were still sitting down the edge of the smaller bed.

Then Roy and Riza nodded and smiled, " Good night, Gracia and pleasant dreams to you too. " They said in unison as Gracia smiled back and nod as she closed the door.

After Gracia left, Roy looked at Riza and spoke, " Why don't we get ready to sleep now ourselves? It's getting late and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. "

Riza nodded and stood up, " Alright. " she uttered as she made her way towards her shoulder bag on the sofa and opened it, in search of something. Roy made his way towards her as he curiously look at what she was doing, " What are you looking for? " he asked as Riza pulled something out.

Roy eyed what she's holding curiously and saw that it was a couple of toothbrush, one was red and the other one was blue. Then he smirked and Riza rolled her eyes, expecting what Roy would say.

" No, it doesn't come in pink. " She said, beating him to it.

Roy pouted, " Aww... Read my mind? " He asked innocently as Riza nodded, " I can see it in your eyes. "

Then Roy suddenly grinned, " Really? For how long have you been looking at my eyes, Riza? Are you mesmerized by them... ouch! " He uttered as Riza pinch him on his side again.

" Roy, one more word and you'll be sleeping in the sofa and not beside me on the larger bed. " Riza said as Roy's face lit up, " Really, I can sleep beside you? "

Riza hesitated for a moment, then nodded. " Well, Black Hayate and Yuki had already claimed the other one and because of your chivalry, you'll probably insist on sleeping on the coach when the other bed is large enough for both of us. "

Then she glared at him, " Do anything funny and you'll be sleeping on the floor regardless of you being my superior. " She added as Roy suddenly flinched at the look of her, " I'm decent man, Riza. Don't you trust me? " he asked with a genuine smile.

Riza smiled back, " I trust you, that's why I suggested we sleep together on the same bed for tonight. " She said as she handed the blue toothbrush to him. " But hurry up and let's go to the bathroom and brush our teeth before I change my mind. " She added as he nodded.

Then Roy took the brush from her and saluted, " Yes, ma'am. " He teased as Riza shook her head and made her way towards the bathroom, leaving him. He followed suit, softly laughing from behind.

Once they were done brushing their teeth, Roy eyed Riza mischievously and grinned, " So do we change to our pajamas together too? " He teased as Riza lazily rolled her eyes yet felt her cheeks warming. " Don't push your luck and get dressed outside. " She replied as she pushed him outside the bathroom door.

Roy laughed heartily as he noticed her slightly blushing and was about to say something when Riza spoke, " Roy, just get dressed outside. I'm really not in the mood for your antics since I'm very tired now. " She said and yawned softly afterwards.

Then Roy smiled warmly at her, " Oh alright, but first... " he said as Riza eyed him suspiciously as he leaned forward, " ...let me take this off you. " He added as Riza felt her long blonde hair fell down as Roy took her brown hair clip.

" You look really great when you let your hair down, Riza " Roy said as he held Riza's hand with his left and gave her the brown hair clip with his other hand.

Riza also felt her blush deepening and Roy obviously noticed it, " And you looked really cute when you blush like that. " He added as Riza sighed.

She really wasn't in a mood to complain either since she was very tired, " Oh, alright. Thank you. Now go on ahead change to your sleeping clothes outside and so I can change in here too. I'm really sleepy, Roy. " She said softly as she yawned again.

Roy smiled at the look of her and nodded, " Alright, I'll leave you alone now, so go ahead and change. " He said and went outside the bathroom, carrying both of their toothbrush to place it back in her bag as Riza smiled and closed the door.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Riza went out of the bathroom now completely on her yellow pajamas as she closed the door and she was surprise to see that the larger light was now off and the medium sized lamp shade on the nightstand in between the two beds was the only one illuminating light from the entire room, now.

She then looked for Roy and saw that he was also wearing the green pajama set that Gracia gave him and smiled when she saw him already lying down at the left side of the larger bed.

She also noticed that the spare blankets that Gracia gave them earlier were now neatly placed on both beds, one was tucked in to where Black Hayate and Yuki were sleeping on so that they wouldn't be cold while the other two blankets went to their bed.

Roy noticed her and smiled as he watched her putting her other clothes gently on the red sofa near her shoulder bag and beside's Roy's clothes. Then she turned back and walked towards the right side of the bed where Roy was lying down.

" Well, you look so exhausted. " Roy commented as Riza sat down the bed and fluffed up her pillow and arrange the blankets before she looked at him and smiled, " You don't look any better, yourself. " She said as Roy smiled and watch her lay down the bed and sighed comfortably as she took the end of the blanket and covered herself.

Then Roy and Riza looked at the ceiling for awhile and contemplate about what was going to happen tomorrow.

" Well, we've got a big day ahead of us... I wonder what the rest house look like? I heard it from Maes a long time ago but I never really got a chance to see it. But he was very proud of it and kept boasting about it. Until Elysia was born that is. " Roy said, smiling as Riza slightly laugh at what he said.

" I'm sure, it'll be a wonderful place. Though I'm more intrigued at what the games and events would be... " Riza started and then she tilt her head to the left and looked at Roy, " Aren't we a bit too old for those kind of things? " She added as Roy looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

" Maybe or maybe not. But I guess we'll find out as the days pass by. Let's just try and focus on enjoying the vacation than thinking about what will happen in the days to come. " Roy replied with a smile.

Riza then turned to completely face him and smiled back, " You're right. Let's just enjoy this vacation since it'll be the only time we can truly relax before we go to work again, next year. " She said as Roy turned to completely face her as well, " Yeah, let's just enjoy the holidays to the fullest. " He added.

They stared at each other for awhile, then sighed contently. " Well, let's get some sleep. " Roy said smiling warmly at her as Riza nodded and smiled back with the same passion.

" Good night, Roy. " She said softly as she nestled her head on her pillow and closed her eyes to attempt to sleep.

" Good night, Riza. " He said just as softly and he eyed her closely for a few more minutes before he closed his eyes to get some sleep as well.

A moment later, both soldiers were now fast asleep. Completely unaware of what will happen tomorrow, they decided to just go with the flow and thought of just enjoying the Holidays and have a great time.

* * *

~~~ End of Chapter Four ~~~

Staying over Together

* * *

Author's Note: As usual, it got longer than planned since I really enjoyed myself in writing this that I think I even overdid it, but oh well. I can't really cut this chapter in half again since it'll be senseless If I did, so I'll just leave it as is. Alright with this done, this would officially end the prologue.

Yup, Chapter I, II, III and IV is still actually part of this story's prologue since if you've notice, all five chapters actually happened on the same night and since the next chapter would be about their trip to the made up rest house I made, then that would be the start of **Holiday Mishaps**'s true story. A series of fun games that will probably end up with humorous and enjoying holiday disasters among the teams. Just saying that nobody would get hurt in the next chapters despite the disasters and only fun filled activities is bound to come your way.

Though this story is mostly about RoyAi, expect to see the other pairings like, EdWin, AlMei, LingFan and the others have a good time with one another and joke around and you'll definitely see them all on the next chapter. I honestly haven't written anything about it yet and I'm still only brainstorming on what to do but I'll try to update as soon as I can. In the meantime, why don't you leave a review to inspire me to do better? or read my other stories if you're interested, I'd greatly appreciate it too.

Well, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I love writing it. See you all on the next chapter as well.


	6. Chapter Five: The Morning After

Author's Note: I apologize it took me quite long to update. I couldn't find much free time to write because of celebrating the new year and what to do next. We had to redecorate our house, as per tradition so it took away most of my time as well. Though it's late, Happy New Year to everyone. I hope you all have a fantastic start and hopefully better things will come our way too. :D

Now, back to the story... I know that most of the Holidays are way over now. Well it's still winter time in most places... but regardless of that, I'll continue this story to the very end. For everyone who had read this and to those who are reading it now. Thank you very much. I hope for your continued support and I hope you'll like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't and probably will not own, Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters.

* * *

- **Holiday Mishaps** -

* * *

~~~ Chapter Five ~~~

The Morning After

* * *

- Hughes Family Residence, Central City -

* * *

It was already early morning, about 0800 hours. The faint, warm light was peering to the windows and was now beginning to slowly illuminate the small room. The birds were also chirping ever so harmonious, singing a wonderful melody... it was your typical peaceful soothing day.

... And on days like this, it's really just makes you feel like doing nothing and just lounge down at the comfort of a nice soft bed. Dream about whatever you wish for the future...

" ... Wake up. "

... or just putting it simply, just lie down and sleep.

" ... Sir, wake up. "

But since this is life, we can't really have our way with everything. Coincidentally, It would also ruin the very law of Equivalent Exchange.

" Five more minutes... " Roy uttered sleepily after a soft groan.

Riza sighed as she watched Roy lazily move to his side, near his end of the bed while tightly securing a pillow in his hands.

" ... Roy... wake up. " Riza said as she moved closer to him and gently shook him to wake.

Roy turned to look at her sleepily, " Riza... ? " Then he gently sat up and rubbed his eyes to look at her more clearly.

" Pleasant dreams? " Riza teased as Roy looked at her, slightly befuddled because he's still half awake.

" I think I'm still in one... " Roy said dazing at her, " ... Am I dreaming? " He added.

Riza shook her head, " I don't know, But from the look of your face maybe you are still dreaming. " She said with slight disbelief. She began to wonder if the Brigadier General is always like this every morning.

After a few moments, Riza watched Roy bend and stretch his arms and legs since he feels a little stiff from his slumber. Amusingly, he accidentally stretched himself too hard and cramped his left leg, though he didn't wince any words of pain, it was still obvious in his features and she really didn't miss that. She couldn't help but laugh a little and that made him frown.

Then Roy suddenly laugh at himself, " Apparently I'm not dreaming since the pain feels so real. " He said as he smiled warmly at her, " Good morning, Riza. "

" Good morning, Roy. " Riza greeted, returning his smile warmly.

After that, Roy contemplated his surroundings. It took him awhile to recognize where he was since his mind was still hazy from sleep, but he did managed to figure it out but he couldn't resist. " So... where are we? " He teased, trying his best to be serious.

Though Riza saw through his joke, she decided to play along, " We're in one of the guest rooms in the Hughes's Residence since Gracia let us stay over for the night when we agreed to come with them on their trip and spend our vacation with them and their other guests. " She said as Roy slumped back to his side of the bed with a sigh.

Riza eyed him disapprovingly and crossed her arms. " Gracia even offered to pack all the essential items that we'll need and even lend us some spare clothes, don't you think we should help her out, Roy? " She asked.

Roy just closed his eyes and smirked, " Five more minutes. " He teased making Riza sigh in defeat.

" Roy Mustang, for once, can you stop being so lazy? " Riza said as she laid down on her side of the bed and looked at the ceiling blankly.

He turned to look at her while he propped his head with his left hand, " Riza Hawkeye, for once, can you please just relax? " Roy teased as Riza turned to look at him.

" Very funny. " She said sarcastically as Roy laughed at the fierce look she was giving him.

When he calmed down, he smiled at her and said, " I am serious though. Doesn't it feel nice to just lie down and think about nothing but rest? "

Riza thought about it for a few seconds and sighed contentedly as she nestled her head on her pillows. " I guess... it does feel nice. " She said as she closed her eyes.

Roy continued to watch her. Seeing her look so peaceful really makes him happy for a reason he can't really explain. Then he looked back at the ceiling and sighed contentedly. " For some reason, I feel so relaxed waking up today. " He said absentmindedly as Riza opened her eyes and looked at him curiously. " Hmm? "

He looked at her and just gave her a warm smile as a reply. Hoping his genuine glance and serene smile would give her the message. She in turn returned his glance and smiled back. But after a few seconds later, her eyes grew wide and suddenly uttered in an amused tone, " Incoming from six o'clock, sir. "

" What..? " Roy uttered confusedly as he looked back to see what it is. But as he turned, someone immediately pounce on his face and clung on tight as he saw nothing but black and he groaned as he felt another one pounce on him on his stomach.

Riza sat up and laughed at the look of her superior being attacked... by their adorable, furry, quirky four legged pets.

" Good morning, Black Hayate. Yuki. Now that it seems like you two had a nice rest, care to help me get Brigadier General Mustang here, out of his bed? " Riza teasingly said as the dogs looked at her while continued their playful antics on Roy and barked once in reply as a sign of agreement.

" Ha ha, very funny Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye. " Roy said as he sat up and pulled Black Hayate out of his face and gently place him on his lap. Black Hayate then happily rubbed himself against Roy hand. Yuki on the other hand, playfully managed to get behind him and climbed up to his shoulders then she sprawled up to his head, laying her own head down contentedly with a yawn.

Roy let out a sigh as he vainly tried to get his dog off his head.

On the other hand, Riza, who was clearly amused by this, decided to watch him struggle to get Yuki off him for a few minutes before she leaned in and helped him out, " Here you go. " She said as she leapt the white dog off him and soon handed her to her owner.

Roy was going to scold his pet but when he saw her looking at him with those adorable puppy-dog eyes, seemingly smiling as she wagged her tail gently. He hesitated. In the end he just let out another tired sigh and smiled as he pet the dog on her head. " Thanks, Riza. " He said as he looked at her.

" Your welcome. " Riza replied as she moved to her side and stood up from bed, then she turned to look at him, " Let's head downstairs and check if Gracia and Elysia has waken up and see if they need help in packing for the trip. " She added as Black Hayate jumped down on the bed and went beside her.

Roy eyed her for a few seconds before he replied, " Alright. " He stretched his limbs once more before he got up from bed with Yuki following suit. " Let's go and help get everything ready. " He added as Riza nodded. After that, they soon made their way towards the door and head downstairs.

* * *

" Is everything ready for the trip? " Winry asked as Edward closed one of their suit cases on the table.

Edward looked at her, " Yeah, already checked on our bags twice to make sure everything is ready since Grandma insisted. " He said as he lifted the suitcase up and made his way towards the place where he put the other suitcases in, then put the bag he's currently holding down gently on the floor besides the others with Den following him from behind.

" Do we really have to go? I mean I do want to see Elysia and Ms. Gracia but seeing Brigadier General Mustang's cocky face isn't really that enlightening to me. " Edward said as he slumped down their living room's sofa and crossed his arms while he grimace about the thought of his former superior.

Alphonse later joined him in the sofa and sat beside him as he eyed his brother while patting Den's head since the dog was sitting on the floor just in front of him, " But, I'm sure you missed him too, brother. " He said teasingly and lightly laughed when he saw his brother's nose twitch in irritation.

" No, I surely don't miss that stupid Brigadier General. I could already imagine what he's going to say when he see's me later... " Edward started as he stood up from the couch and started imitating Roy Mustang.

" Hey Fullmetal, I haven't seen you in awhile but I must say that you did manage to grew a _little_ bit. Just a little bit. Look, Alphose is still bigger than you. What? You still don't drink milk? Don't tell me you still have the same_ short_ temper? Well probably since you still _haven't seem to grow up much_. Ha ha ha. " Edward said with a mocking tone. Then he clenched his right fist tight, " That irritating Brigadier General! " He added in disdain.

" See you can even imagine what he's going to say to you later. Doesn't that really make us think that you miss him? " Alphonse said teasingly as his brother eyed him angrily, " Definitely not! " Edward said in reply.

" There's really no use to this argument, Al. He'll just keep on denying it. " Winry said as she joined the brothers and sat beside Alphonse in the couch.

" Hey! " Edward complained, but the two decided it would be best to just ignore him.

" I guess you're right about that, Winry. He will just deny it. " Alphonse said as he looked at Winry with a smile gracing his lips. Winry nodded back, " Definitely. " She said in agreement.

" I'm not denying it! It's the truth! " Edward complained again and he was ignored once more, " Hey, don't you two ignore me. " He added making both Winry and Alphonse laugh at his irritation.

" Then again, If the Brigadier General is coming over, then his team is also bound to come too, right? I feel like it's going to be very interesting so we decided to tag along. " Ling said excitedly as he suddenly appeared from the room with Lan Fan and Mei following behind. Shao Mei was also quite excited by the looks of it with the smile on it's features as she perched on Mei's head.

Edward lazily eyed the young emperor, " You only decided to come when you heard Winry say there's going to be a lot of delicious food there. " He said as Ling and the others sat down on the other sofa against them.

" Why of course I wouldn't deny about that. But I'm really looking forward to the activities as well. I'm sure that it'll be fun. " Ling said casually while he leaned back on the sofa and crossed his arms as he look at Edward with a smile.

" But is that alright? " Edward asked.

Ling look at him questioningly, " What do you mean about that, Ed? " He asked confusedly.

" I mean, you, going on a vacation with us. You are the emperor now, right? Wouldn't your people wonder where their leader is after being gone for such a long time? " Edward asked curiously as he leaned closer to listen to what Ling would reply.

" Don't worry about it. I already informed the high elders from the royal court about it. For some reason I already had the feeling that my stay here in Amestris would be longer than just a day's trip. " Ling said casually.

Edward quirked a brow at him as he eyed the young emperor curiously, " Is that so? How did you manage to convince the high elders so easily? Doesn't that take quite a lot of meetings or something like that? " He asked, befuddled.

" He didn't try to convince them and there were no meetings about the matter, He just left a note at his room saying that he'll visit an old friend here in Amestris while claiming that it's for the development in Xing's economy and such. He also stated that it might take a few weeks and told them to take care of the palace for awhile until he returns. " Lan Fan said casually while she eyed her young master angrily as she crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair.

" But the truth is that he just wanted to escape the palace since he says that his schedule is boring and hang around with you guys here in Amestris for a breather. " Mei said, sharing the disppointment of Lan Fan to their emperor.

" I knew it. " Edward said as Ling complained, " Hey, wait a minute! That's only partly true since Brigadier General Mustang and Liuetenant Colonel Hawkeye is also coming to the vacation, I could talked to them about the development of the trade route establishments in Ishval and Xing's economy. It could help and benefit both countries. " He said in defense.

" Oh, is that so? But I'm pretty sure you know nothing about that matter before and only learned about it and that they'll come to the vacation because Winry told you last night. " Edward said teasingly as Ling frowned at him.

Then Ling smiled and replied, " True, but then again... Thanks to this chance, not only will I have the perfect excuse for my absence. I could also have the chance to help Xing out even when I'm on my unprecedented vacation. "

" Lazy Emperor... now I can see why you get along with that lazy Brigadier General. You two are so alike. " Edward said and sighed afterwards, " I guess it can't be help. " He added.

Then Winry eyed him teasingly with a grin, " You're one to talk about laziness. You're even to lazy to fix a very small hole in the roof and just always complain. " She said as Edward flinched at her comment.

" I'm just not use to doing it manually. It just keeps on reopening. I could finish that up in seconds if I could use alchemy again. " Edward countered.

" Then that just proves that you are lazy, Brother. " Alphonse replied.

" That definitely does. " Ling said as he nod in approvement.

" You're just as Lazy as the young master. " Lan Fan said in agreement.

" And you're even worst than Emperor Ling and Brigadier General Mustang when it comes to being lazy. " Mei added with Shao Mei nodding her head from behind.

" He definitely is. " Winry finished off. Then the group looked at Edward, expecting his outburst.

While Edward fumed, " Just why is everybody ganging up on me for being lazy! " He said in annoyance as everyone else laugh out loud at the look of him.

Then Pinako entered the room, " My, my. Everyone's so loud and cheery today. Breakfast would be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you guys get ready and helped me out with preparing the dishes so that we'll get to eat quicker. We don't want to make the one who invited us to the vacation wait long for us to arrive now don't we? " She said and smiled as she saw the others looked at one another for awhile and soon all smiled back and nod in agreement.

" Alright, then. Let's get a move on so that we'll get there early! " Edward said as the whole group nod back and they all soon made their way towards the kitchen excitedly.

* * *

" Did we arrive late? " Fuery asked as he and Sciezska entered the Armstrong family residence.

" No. You two even came in early. Breakfast is still yet to be serve, but you can wait at the dining table with Havoc, Ross and the others. They're just talking about the trip as well, you see. " Alex said as he took most of Fuery and Sciezska's luggage and lead the two to the dining hall.

" Oh, that would be nice. Thanks for the offer, Major Armstrong. " Sciezska said happily as she thought of food. She hadn't had much chance to eat since she spent most of her time packing and making sure she has everything ready for the long vacation since yesterday.

Alex looked at her while still walking. " It's really my pleasure to do so. Plus, you can drop the formalities since we're not on duty anymore, Sciezska. Just call me Alex. " He said happily as the other two nod.

" Yes, sir... er... I mean Alex. " Sciezska said as Fuery slightly laugh at her mistake, making her frown at him. " What's so funny, Kain? " She asked.

Fuery shook his head, " It's just nothing, Sciezska. Sorry about that. " He replied. Sciezska was about to say something but stop when they noticed that they reach the end of the hallway and got to there destination.

" Well, here we are. Make yourselves comfortable. " Alex said as he opened the door and went on ahead to the tables and sat beside Brosh and Ross.

Fuery let Sciezska enter first before he went in and close the door from behind. Then the pair soon went to the tables and sat beside's Havoc, Rebecca and Breda.

As soon as Fuery sat down, Breda looked at him and spoke, " I heard that you didn't manage to invite the Brigadier General and the Lieutenant Colonel last night, Fuery. "

Fuery gulped and become nervous. " I'm really sorry about that. "

" Nah, don't worry about that anymore. We heard from Fuhrer Grumman earlier today that Ms. Gracia managed to invite them over last night and they're even at their house since she offered them to stay over the night. She even told them that she'll pack what they'll bring for the whole vacation as well, now that's what I call she has them and everything under her control. " Havoc said cheerfully as he leaned his back lazily on his chair.

" I s-see. Then I guess that's great. " Fuery said as he sighed in relief afterwards.

" You heard it from the Fuhrer? Is he invited too? " Sciezska asked curiously as the others nodded.

" Yup, together with the Madame and Selim. He's actually at their mansion right now and said that he'll stay there for awhile to spend some time. They're going together to the station, you see. " Rebecca answered.

" Oh even the Madame is invited? Wow. Well I guess it's probably because of Selim. Ms. Gracia must've thought Elysia would get lonely being the only child in the whole vacation. " Sciezska deducted.

" We also heard that they'll be the judges for the whole event as well. " Ross said, looking at Sciezska with a smile.

" Think about it, I'm really quite excited and anxious about what kind of events and activities would happen on the whole vacation. " Brosh added as the whole group contemplated about it.

" Well, I think it'll be a wonderful. Don't you think so too, dear brother? " Catherine suddenly said, as she entered the room. Shocking everyone.

She saw this and smiled, " I'm sorry if I startled you. But breakfast is now served. " Catherine said as she walked towards the others and sat beside her brother while the maids serve the dishes to their tables.

Most didn't really expect that meeting up in the Armstrong Residence and going to the station together would've been this great. Everyone just looked at the wonderful and delicious looking food that was serve to them and prepared to eat.

* * *

" Thanks for the food. " Everybody said in unison, then they soon prepared to eat.

" Please go and help yourselves. We have a long trip ahead of us today, so make sure to eat as much as you can. " Gracia said she began to eat herself.

" Thanks, we will. " Roy and Riza said in unison as they began to eat as well.

Then Elysia looked at Roy, " Here Uncle Roy taste this, it's very good! It's mommy's specialty! " She said excitedly as she held out a bite size piece of Quiche to his mouth with her fork.

Roy looked at her in return, " Oh, thank you, Elysia. " He said as he ate it, then he smiled, " It is delicious. " He added while he gently patted Elysia's head, gratefully.

" See? I told you it was! " Elysia said cheerfully as Roy softly laugh good-naturedly at her childishness.

Then Elysia looked at Riza, " Big sister Riza. Here, have a taste of it too! " She said as she also held out bite size piece of Quiche to her.

" Thanks, I will. " Riza replied. Since she was far away from Elysia's reach. Roy took the fork from her since he was beside her and held it out to Riza's mouth, " Here you go. Say ahh, Riza. " Roy teased as Riza looked at him and shook her head, but ate it from him nonetheless.

Making Gracia and Elysia smile at how Roy and Riza looked so amusing yet still sweet with their antics.

" Thank you, Roy. " Riza said in a slight sarcastic tone, Roy just smirked at her as he handed the fork back to Elysia. " Your welcome, Riza. " He said with the same tone making Riza shook her head as she eyed her plate once more. Though she finds herself smiling afterwards despite herself.

" It is delicious. Thank you. " Riza said as Gracia smiled at the two. " I'm glad you like them, Roy, Riza. It makes me so happy to hear that they're delicious. " She said gratefully.

" And they are. Look, Even the dogs really like your cooking. They haven't left their bowls even for a second and they're probably going to stay there until they lick it clean. Well... I guess I only had been giving Yuki leftovers. " Roy said as he eyed the dogs.

Yuki looked at her owner for a second upon hearing her name as a sign of acknowledgement. But she soon bent her head back down to her bowl and resumed eating. " See? " Roy added as he looked back to his plate.

" Well, I'm really glad everyone liked them. Riza dear would you like me to teach you how to make this so that when everyone is back in the east, you can cook it for them there? " Gracia said as she looked at her.

Riza looked back and nodded, " That would be nice. I'd love to learn from you, Gracia. " she replied, grateful to her offer.

" Great! I'll tell you what the ingredients are and teach you about how to make them while we're in the rest house for our vacation. Maybe Winry and the others would tag along in our cooking lessons. " Gracia said excitedly as she softly placed her right hand on her cheeks.

" That seems like a favorable plan. " Riza replied as she smiled at her.

" Can I help out, too? " Elysia said as cheerfully with pleading eyes.

" Of course, you can help out Elysia dear. " Gracia said as she held her daughter's head in approval.

" Yay! I can help out with Mommy and the others! " Elysia cheered excitedly. The others eyed her with amusement as they smiled good-naturedly at her.

" Can I help out in the kitchen work too, ladies? " Roy asked with a slight teasing tone.

" We don't really mind your help Roy dear, but wouldn't you rather want to hang out with the other gentlemen? I'm sure you haven't seen your boys in a long time. " Gracia suggested.

Roy looked at her and frowned, " I've been really having a bad feeling about them honestly. Like they're planning something under sleeves. " He said.

" Oh my, why do you think so? " Gracia asked curiously.

" He's being paranoid about this matter since yesterday. " Riza added casually as she ate a piece of Quiche afterwards.

" I'm not being paranoid. I can just feel that they're up to something. " Roy replied.

" You can feel their thoughts? " Elysia asked innocently as Roy smiled at her and nodded, " Yeah. After all... I've been with them for a quite a long time, before. "

" ... And he can probably feel like they're up to something because he was the one who encourage them to be like that from the beginning. After all Roy, you're the one who taught them most of their mishaps. " Riza added casually again as she drank a glass of water as she finished eating.

Roy looked at her and was about to complain, but stopped and thought about it. " Now that I think about it. You are somewhat right about that. " He said as he finished eating as well. He drank his glass of water and smiled. " That was delicious. Thanks for the meal. " He added as Gracia nodded at him.

Then Elysia asked curiously, " So what will you do if they are planning something bad to you? "

Roy just smiled at her, " Don't worry about that. I'm sure they aren't planning that much mishap for this Holiday vacation of ours. But then again, I do have a counter plan for it when it does come to the worst. " He replied.

" Oh, that would be exciting then. " Gracia said as she stood up and began taking the empty plates to wash the dishes.

Riza also stood up and decided to helped her out, " Let me help you out with the dishes, Gracia. Since it is getting quite late now. " She suggested.

Gracia looked at her clock and saw that it was indeed getting quite late, " Oh my it's already 1020 hours. Thanks for the help, Riza dear. After all we can't let the others wait for us long since I am the one who invited them. That would be quite embarrassing. " She said.

" Elysia and Roy dear, why don't you two go ahead to the living room and checked our luggage and see if we have everything necessary to the trip ready? " Gracia suggested as Roy nodded and stood from his chair.

" Of course, please excuse us. " Roy replied as he looked at Elysia and offered his hand, " Shall we go, Elysia? " he asked.

Elysia giggled at first then she took Roy's hand and led him to the living room. " Alright, let's go Uncle Roy! " She said excitedly as she pulled him. Black Hayate and Yuki decided to follow them from behind as well.

" Looks like they're getting along quite well. " Gracia said and she laughed a bit when she saw Roy being ordered around by Elysia.

Riza also slightly laugh at the look of Roy's helplessness under Elysia, " So that it may seem. Even I can't order him around like that. He is still my superior. " She said as she and Gracia began cleaning the dishes.

" Oh, is that so? That's interesting. " Gracia said as she smiled. Riza on the other hand, looked at her confusedly. " Interesting? " She asked curiously.

Gracia looked back at her, " He reminds me of Maes before. He was very soft around children even before we got married and had Elysia. " She started as she looked back down to the sink.

Riza also looked back to the sink and continued washing the dishes, " I see. " she replied with slight guilt. Thinking that she said something wrong for bringing up the topic since she thought it made Gracia sad for reminiscing those wonderful days when her husband was still alive.

Then she was surprised when Gracia looked back at her with a warm smile, " Roy would make a wonderful father one day, wouldn't he, Riza? " she asked as Riza flinched and slightly blushed at her sudden question.

" Umm... " Riza uttered incoherently. Then she sighed to calm down and looked at her, returning Gracia's glance, " I think he might be one day... " Then she paused and smiled, " No, I'm sure he will be. " she concluded.

" I wonder when will that be? " Gracia said as she and Riza managed to finish most of the dishes.

" Anytime soon! " Roy yelled back, loud enough to hear him from the living room.

Gracia laughed at his sudden outburst while Riza shook her head as they heard Roy laugh afterwards with Elysia giggling from behind.

" Yes. They're getting along, alright. " Riza said as she smiled and crossed her arms as she eyed the door leading to the living room.

" So that it may seem. " Gracia said in agreement. Then she looked at Riza and smiled at her, " Shall we head out? " She asked as Riza looked at her and nodded.

" Yeah. " Riza said as she and Gracia went towards the door and head out to the living room.

Gracia closed the door from behind while Riza went towards Roy, Elysia and the dogs. " Is everything in it's place, Roy? " She asked as Roy nodded and smiled at her. " Yup, we got everything set. " he replied as he handed Riza's black coat to her. Once she took it from him, he placed his hands on his lack coat's pocket

" There's going to be a long road ahead. Everyone, ready for the trip? " Roy asked as he and Riza looked at Gracia and Elysia who were putting their's furry coats and gloves on. Once they were dressed, they nodded at Roy as Gracia replied, " We're ready when you are. " Then Elysia cheered, " Yeah! "

Roy smiled at them as he eyed the dogs and they barked once in agreement. Then he eyed Riza, " Ready, Riza? " he asked, smiling sweetly at her.

Riza shook her head at the look of him, but smiled back nonetheless, " Yes. I'm ready, Roy. " she said as she nodded in assurance.

With that, Roy smiled wider and looked at the door and opened it, " Alright, we're moving out. " He said as he made his way out and waited for everyone to get outside before he closed the door. Then he moved besides Riza and the dogs as they waited for Gracia to lock the door of their house.

Once it was locked, the group decided to walk their way towards the train station since they thought it would be safer if Roy's car was parked there. Besides it was just a few miles ahead so it wasn't that bad.

They even enjoyed the walk as they contemplated at the beautiful sceneries, winter has to offer them. Unlike the night before, where everything was cold and gloomy. The morning after is surely as warm and bright.

With that thought in mind, the group can't help but think that the vacation would really be a wonderful and memorable experience for everyone.

* * *

~~~ End of Chapter Five ~~~

The Morning After

* * *

Author's Note: Honestly, this chapter was supposed to be just about the start of the trip. I really didn't originally planned to write something like this. But for some reason I unconsciously wrote something about what they did the morning after. Weird, but I thought it was cute so I decided to let it be and make this part of the story. Ha ha, don't know about you guys but I'd love to read what you think about this, even with a simple, signed or anonymous review.

With that, I'm grateful to my reviewers **Fmalover07**, **Darthtraytus** and also to my **guest reviewer** whoever you are. I'm really glad to read that you like this story so far. I'll make sure to update this story regularly for you and everyone who enjoy reading this. Special thanks to **h0neyxx** for following this story, hope you'll continue looking forward to my updates. As for **Elm1892**, although I haven't replied to your reviews yet, I have noticed that you've been reading my other stories other than this and For that, I am happy to read that you like them. I'll be sure to update them for you, as well as for everyone who has patiently waited for my updates.

I've checked my story stats and saw that all my stories have a total of more than twenty-two thousand hits. That's really more than what I ever thought about achieving on this site for my writing. I only write this stories for practice as well as for the fun of it. I've never really thought that it would be like this when I started this account Three years ago. For that, I'm really grateful. Thank you very much for this, everyone. I'll continue to do my best. Find me on deviantArt if you can. Whenever I'm not hanging out here, you'll definitely find me there. I just use the very same username so I'm quite easy to find but I also have a link on my profile so check it out and say hi whenever you wish. I'm not just writing you know, I'm also quite a decent artist. I'm not that good but it's not that hurtful to the eyes. LOL :D I'm also founding a group there for FMA lovers, and I'm looking for some writers and of course artists, for the group as well. Everyone is welcome to visit and be a member as long as you love FMA. So feel free to drop by anytime.

**Alright, forgive me for such a long Author's Note. I couldn't help myself. I just feel very happy and grateful now. **

**Back to this story**, the next chapter is surely going to be about the trip now so I hope you'll look forward to it. With that, thanks for reading this chapter, which I also realize to be the longest one regardless of how long this author's note might be. It's still the longest chapter I've written for this story. Though I'm trying to make it short as I can... I find it impossible since I'm really the type of person who might take quite a long time to update but once I do, I usually write a very long chapter to compensate for it. Ha ha. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.

By the way, If you're curious about how Roy will be as a Father in the future. You could read about my other story titled, **A Dream come true** if you haven't read it already. It's about the time he has kids you see. The story itself is completed but I think it has a bit of errors since I wrote that a long time ago but I could update it... with a new chapter for it, maybe. When I find time... For now I'll just focus on this story and write the last chapter for **Warm Winter **while I'm on it.

Thanks again for reading this and my other stories, everyone. Hope to see you guys again on my next update!


	7. Chapter Six: Starting the Trip

Author's Note: I apologize it took me long to update again. I went on another trip to our province and had a short unprecedented vacation since my relatives requested me to stay for a few days. It wasn't that bad, it actually gave me an idea on what to do on the next chapters for this story. Actually, it also gave me new ideas for new fan fictions and I think that's the reason why I had quite a difficult time in writing this since my mind is on another new fan fiction stories.

I wanted to write about them so bad, but I had to restrain myself. I can't possibly start two new stories when I've yet to finish this and the others. But I fear that I won't be able to resist it for long since I may forget about it, check out my profile from time to time if you're interested in it. It'll be another couple of FMA stories with a 'How to' on the title and sadly, Their plot isn't meant to be a one-shot and are, yet another set of long multi-chapter stories similar to this. I might write about it any time by February, But whatever those stories are, It'll be a secret for awhile though. For now, why don't we proceed with this story? As usual, Thank you for reading the previous chapters and I hope you'll like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own FMA nor it's characters.

* * *

**- Holiday Mishaps -**

* * *

~~~ Chapter Six ~~~

Starting the Trip

* * *

- Central City, Train station -

* * *

" Ho ho, I knew that the two of you'll be able to come! " Grumman said excitedly as he saw Roy and Riza, alongside Gracia and Elysia with the dogs, approaching them.

" Fuhrer Grumman? " Roy said in surprise, seeing the former General as soon as they reached them.

" Surprise, seeing this old man out and about, here in the station? Judging from the look of your face, I'm saying yes. " Grumman teases as he patted Roy's head, A bit rough to Roy's liking.

" It certainly is quite a surprise. May I ask what you're doing here, sir? " Roy asked as he gently tried to release himself from Grumman's grasp.

The old man just let out a heartily laugh and then grinned, " Why, I'm going to be tagging along with the vacation as well, Roy-boy. Though the main reason why I'm tagging along is because I'll be one of the judges for some of the events. You could also say that Madame Christmas asked me to look after you. I called her earlier today and she told to make sure you don't get into much trouble since you'll definitely be causing one. " He said teasingly and laughed once more seeing the lazy, disappointed look Roy was giving him.

Roy let out a soft sigh before he spoke, " I see. Though there is certainly no need for you and the madame to worry about me causing trouble because I'm going to avoid it. "

" Well, then there will be no problem if that's the case. However, me being a judge... I'll be expecting that you'll do your best in the activities. After all, I'm going to be strict and won't let anyone win so easily. " Grumman said as he ruffled Roy's hair, much to the latter's disdain.

Roy let out another sigh, feeling his helplessness, " Yes, sir... " He said in defeat as Grumman let him go and the two shared a laugh afterwards.

Elysia, Gracia and Riza just smiled as they watched Grumman teased Roy again and they slightly laugh at the look of Roy's helplessness against his superior and mentor.

Then the group went towards Madame Bradley and Selim, " It's great to see you two, have you been waiting long? " Gracia asked.

Madame Bradley shook her head, " Oh, no. We've just arrive a few minutes ago as well. " she said as she smiled.

Gracia smiled back, " I see. Well, since we're here early. I guess we'll have to spend some time and wait for the others to arrive for awhile. " She replied.

Madame Bradley nodded, " It seems that way. " She said as she looked at her son, " Now come on, Selim. Why don't you and Elysia play for awhile? " she added as the young boy looked at her mother and nodded, " Okay! " He said with a smile as he approached Elysia.

" Hi Elysia, Wanna play? " Selim asked cheerfully with a smile. Elysia smiled back and nodded, " Yup, let's go play with the dogs! " she said as Selim nodded, " Alright. "

With Riza's permission, Elysia and Selim took Black Hayate and Yuki for a walk with them and play fetch somewhere without much people, nearby. Their mothers smiled at their playful children and looked after them for a few minutes before they looked back at one another.

" It's great that you and Selim managed to come. Elysia might get bored being the only child on the vacation. " Gracia said gratefully.

Madame Bradley returned her glance and smiled, " We're thankful for you for inviting us. We're actually quite bored being cooped up in our house so this is quite a nice chance to try something new and different... " She started and then looked at her son again, " ... look, Selim is already enjoying himself. " She added as she saw her son laughing with Elysia as they ran with dogs.

Gracia nodded, " My little Elysia is enjoying herself as well, so it may seem . " she said as she looked at her daughter and smiled as she saw her feel so happy.

Madame Bradley nod back in agreement, then she looked at Riza. " Oh, are we boring you perhaps? We've been quite preoccupied about our children that we forgot that we aren't alone. Silly me. " She started and softly laugh for awhile. " How are things with work nowadays, Riza dear? " she asked as Riza smiled at her.

" Oh no, it's alright Madame. I was enjoying watching Elysia and Selim play with our dogs as well. As for work, We've been very busy helping out with Ishval's development and everything seems to be in order. " Riza started. Suddenly Roy then stood beside her afterwards, smiling warmly at her as he got out of Grumman's grasp, " We've faced some troubles along the way as well, but they weren't that difficult to handle and for now, we're doing just fine at the east. " He added.

Madame Bradley smiled warmly at pair, " Oh is that so? Then that's really wonderful. I really admire the both of you for your hard work and dedication in helping everyone. Please do continue doing your best, I'll be cheering for the two of you! " She said as Roy and Riza smiled back. " We will, thanks for the support. " They said gratefully.

" Better work hard in the vacation activities as well. " Grumman started as he approached them, " Well, I'm certain that the two of you will always do your best, so keep it up. " He added as he held Roy and Riza's shoulder with one of each his hand. " And remember to also just have fun! " He concluded with a grin as Roy and Riza smiled and nodded, " Yes, sir. " The pair said in unison.

Grumman in turn, smiled at them and nodded. Then he looked around the station, " Now what's taking the others so long to arrive? They need to hurry up soon since the train isn't going to wait for us... and my feet are killing me! I've been standing here for quite some time and since I'm no young man anymore, it is quite painful. " He said with slight annoyance.

" I'm sure that they'll arrive soon. " Gracia said as she too, look around the station. Looking out for the other guests.

" They'd better. There's only Twenty minutes left before our train's departure. Now where are my men and what are they doing? " Grumman said as he began pacing around.

" Will Fullmetal, Alphonse and the others from Resembool come as well? " Roy asked as Gracia looked at him and nodded, " Before you and Riza woke up, Winry called earlier and told me that they will come, alongside some friends from Xing. They're probably heading here by train in Central now as we speak. "

" I see... although the rest house is located somewhere near in between Resembool and Rush Valley, only the station here in Central has a direct route to it... Am, I right? " Roy deduced as Gracia smiled and nodded, " Yes, that's right. "

" Oh, the poor dears, they must be quite exhausted, having to wake up and left early for this trip. " Madame Bradley said as the group looked at her.

" That would probably be the case and it's going to be a long trip as well so we'll probably arrive there, late in the afternoon. But don't worry, I'll make sure to prepare them and everyone a nice warm meal and a comfortable room as we get to our destination. " Gracia replied.

" Oh ho, That will be wonderful, indeed. " Grumman suddenly said cheerfully as the others laugh good-naturedly at the look of him.

Moments later, the group watched curiously as a train that came from Resembool arrive in the station. Now, together with Elysia, Selim and the dogs, they made their way towards the train's doors and hopefully looked for their friends from the crowd emerging from the inside.

Roy was the first to notice a familiar face from the crowd, Riza saw him a second later and it seems like they saw them as well since they were slowly approaching them.

Seeing his favorite prodigy, Roy couldn't resist.

" Hey Fullmetal, I haven't seen you in awhile but I must say that you did manage to grew a _little_ bit. Just a little bit. Look, Alphonse is still bigger than you. What? You still don't drink milk? Don't tell me you still have the same_ short_ temper? Well probably since you still _haven't seem to grow up much_. Ha ha ha**.** " Roy said teasingly with a wide grin on his face.

" Roy. " Riza said strictly as she softly nudge him on his side with her elbow to make him be quiet while she shook her head and crossed her arms.

Even after all those times... Some things are bound to never change, so it may seem.

" I knew it. " Edward said in disdain as he heard him. " Darn that stupid Brigadier General, even after all those years... he's still insulting me about my height. " He added grouchily. Alphonse, Winry, Ling, Lan Fan, Mei and even Grandma Pinako laughed at the evil look he was giving to his former superior.

Then as they reached Gracia and the others, they smiled genuinely as they greeted each other.

" It's great that everyone from Resembool and your friends from Xing came over. " Gracia said as she happily greeted the group back.

" Yay! Sister Winry, you managed to come! I missed you so, so much! " Elysia said excitedly as she ran towards her. Winry bent down and caught her as she lifted Elysia in her arms, laughing as she gently spun her around. " I missed you too, Elysia. " Winry replied as she embraced the little girl tightly.

" Let's play a lot once we get to the rest house, okay? " Elysia said sweetly once they part. Winry could only nod as she smiled cheerfully at her.

" Of course! " Winry said happily. Then she looked at Edward and Alphonse, " You'll join us and play along too, wouldn't you? " She asked as the brothers nodded and smiled wide. " We'd love to! " They said in unison making Elysia cheer, " Yay! It'll be so much fun! "

" Can I join in, too? " Selim asked as the four looked at him with a smile on heir faces and then nodded, " Of course you can, pipsqueak. " Edward said as he bent down and ruffled young Selim's hair, making the young boy laugh while he tried to remove Edward's hand from his hair, " Stop it, Mister Edward. "

" Just call me big brother Ed, Selim. Don't really like being called mister. " Edward said as he stopped ruffling the boy's head.

" Wait... that doesn't sound right. Say short brother Ed instead, Selim. It suits him better. " Elysia complained cutely.

Winry slightly laughed at Elysia's suggestion and nod in agreement, " Well... It does sound better. "

Roy also agreed, " Forgot to mention, it's also more realistic. " He teased and grinned wide as he expected Edward's outburst.

" Why are you guys calling someone so short even though he has grown much, much taller this past months!? " Edward fumed.

" Brother, please, calm down. The other people that are just passing by are eyeing us weirdly because of you. " Alphonse said as Edward sighed in defeat, " But they started it. I really don't like being called short brother. "

" You should be even thankful... " Riza started as the others looked at her, Edward looked confused, " Thankful..? "

Riza then smiled, " It could be worse. You could also be called tiny brother. " She teased, even she couldn't help herself. Roy couldn't help himself either as he laughed out loud afterwards since he wasn't expecting that from her.

" What..!? Now even the Lieutenant Colonel is teasing me about my height, huh? " Edward said in shock. Then be glared at the laughing Roy, " I'm pretty sure it's probably because of your influence, Brigadier General! "

Roy smirked as he approached him, " Nah, it's probably just because you're so adorable, Fullmetal. " He teased as he ruffled Edward's hair, making the latter complain. " After all, you are and will always be our little boy! " He added cheekily.

Edward was clearly annoyed at first as he vainly tried to get Roy's hand off him, when some thought hit him and then he soon suddenly grinned, " Our little boy, eh? Is it just me or is some _thing_ developing other than Ishval's development back in the East? " He teased as Roy smirked at him again " Are you implying something, Fullmetal? " He uttered tauntingly as he ruffled Edward's hair rougher, much to the latter's disdain.

" Ain't it obvious? Stupid Brigadier General. " Edward said teasingly.

" Who are you calling stupid, shorty? " Roy said in reply.

" Who else but you idiot Brigadier General? " Edward countered.

Then the two glared at one another and their argument stubbornly went on and on...

" Jerk! " Edward started childishly,

" Shrimp. " Roy countered casually.

" Big ego! " Edward added,

" Short-tempered. " Roy countered casually once more.

" You're Useless in the rain! " Edward said mockingly, pumping his fist in the air while stomping his feet.

" You're Worthless without alchemy. " Roy replied calmly, crossing his arms while he closed his eyes.

" No, I'm not! " Edward complained.

" Yes, you are. " Roy insisted.

" Good for nothing, skirt chaser! " Edward retaliated. Thinking that he might caught the Brigadier General off-guard with that. Although...

" I prefer good looking, lady-killer. " Roy retorted. Then he laughed as he saw Edward flinched, clearly not expecting that response.

Edward, who still had his mouth wide opened from the last argument desperately uttered, " Lazy! "

Roy, on the other hand was still calm as he simply smirked at him and casually replied, " Midget. "

The others could only watch in both amazement and amusement as Roy and Edward battle it out. It could go on and on, but then again, you'll never hear the end of it. So it has to be stopped.

" Roy, that's enough. " Riza said strictly while she crossed her arms, with Winry following her example as she placed her hands on her hips and spoke threateningly, " You too, Edward! "

Roy and Edward stopped debating and both flinched, shivering with a tinge of fear upon hearing their names. " Yes, ma'am. " They both said obediently in defeat.

The others couldn't resist but laugh at the pairs afterwards. Seconds later. Edward and Winry, together with Roy and Riza laughed along despite themselves.

" Well, things seems rowdy here today. Did we miss something exciting? " Rebecca loudly said from behind suddenly.

Gracia and the others looked back and saw that Rebecca and the others were also approaching them with Havoc leading them, " Hey Chief, Fullmetal-boss, long time no see! "

" What took you guys so long? If you've been a few more minutes late the train would've left us behind! " Grumman exclaimed.

" Well... we kinda got preoccupied with our breakfast that we completely loss track of time. " Breda said sheepishly. " It's really embarrassing, but since there were too many delicious food that were serve, it would've been a waste to spoil them so it took some time to finish them all. " Catherine added.

" Oh, don't be embarrassed. I could relate to that since I get preoccupied with food every time. " Ling said proudly.

" Young Master, it would be best if they don't take after your example. " Lan Fan said with disagreement.

" Yeah, that wouldn't be good. " Mei added with Shao Mei, nodding her head. Ling could only frown at them in response.

" We apologize. " Alex started as the others followed behind, " We're sorry! "

" Oh, it's alright dears. You've just arrive on time actually. Look, our train is just about to arrive. " Gracia said as she pointed at the train coming their way from afar.

" Wow, talk about arriving at the nick of time. It's like on some books I've read. " Sciezska said as Fuery smiled at her," I guess even fiction stories can happen in real life. "

Finally, their train reached the station. It let out a few steam as the warning bell ringed and it's doors open to let the passengers in, " Ah, it's already here. Have we got everything ready? " Ross asked as Brosh nodded and replied, " Yup. All bags and as far as I know, all Guests are also accounted for. "

Gracia then smiled warmly at the whole group as she held Elysia's hand, " Well, is everyone ready? Let's go inside the train now before it departs without us. " She said as the entire group looked at her with smiles on their faces as they nod, " Alright. "

With that, they soon made their way towards the train and Finally... the trip would begin. If it was fun before the whole vacation even began, they can't help but wonder what other enjoying events and mishaps would happen after.

* * *

~~~ End of Chapter Six ~~~

Starting the Trip

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to finish this story as soon as possible, since this story is way overdue. But how can it possibly end when they haven't even reached the rest house where all the events will happen? Rather than writing about more on what they'll do as they reached their destination, I ended up writing the part before they even boarded the train. But I must say, I really did enjoy writing that part with Edward and Roy teasing one another. Ha ha~

I won't say that the next chapter will finally be about vacation yet. Because I can feel that if I thought of something fun to do while they're on the train, I'll probably do that first. LOL, well I guess I don't really want to miss or skip any details about the whole vacation either. I want it done, step by step. I don't know about you guys though... do you find it boring? If so, please review if you can. It can help me out on how to write the next chapters and also motivate me to write faster. But if you can't, know that reading it is enough for me and I'll continue writing the story regardless of the number of favorites or reviews I have. (^_^)

Still, I'm grateful to those who took their time to do so. Special thanks to **Darthtraytus** for reviewing once more and together with **lovydovypupp**, Thank you for both following and adding this story to your favorites. To, **Yureka** and **xfilesalways** thank you for following the story, I hope you'll continue looking forward to the next chapters as well. I admit though, I was getting kinda lonely since there were so many hits... but nobody wasn't reviewing or even following the story. LOL, for sometime I had a thought that this story was boring or something. Still I loved writing this though and since it's starting to pick up, I'll update faster for everyone who's looking forward to reading this. Thank you so much for the support, everyone.

Alright. I'll begin planning the next chapter then. Can't wait to type whatever silly things comes to my mind. Thank you for reading and see you on the SEVENTH CHAPTER.


	8. Chapter Seven: Boarding the Train

Author's Note: Welcome back! Thank you for reading the previous chapters. You know I have the sudden urge to change the title to Vacation Mishaps since I am quite embarrassed for writing a story for the holidays when it has way passed now. Well... I'm part Chinese so I could say I still got time but that's just silly. I'm only kidding, I won't change the title, but I am honestly a little shy about it. With that... I must really finish this story as soon as possible. So without further ado, Here's the seventh chapter of the very overdue fan fiction, Holiday Mishaps. Hope you'll like it!

* * *

**- Holiday Mishaps -**

* * *

~~~ Chapter Seven ~~~

Boarding the Train

* * *

- Somewhere, Inside the train -

* * *

" Hey Chief, any new story to share with us? " Havoc asked with a cheeky grin as he leaned closer to hear what Roy will say.

" Even if there was something... You'll just get bored. " Roy said lazily as he looked at the window and peered outside.

" Oh, come on... Mustang. It's a long trip, I'm sure that a lot of things happened while you two were in Ishval... alone. " Rebecca said teasingly as she peered above the seats Roy and Riza were sitting on.

Riza just shook her head and rubbed Black Hayate's fur who was laying comfortably on her lap. Roy on the other hand, ignored them at first and just continue eyeing the sceneries lazily outside. He even didn't mind Yuki climbing on top of his head once more and laid her head down comfortably on his hair with a satisfied yawn and wagged her tail.

" It's no use. They're completely ignoring you. " Edward said on the other side, grinning as he saw Rebecca lazily slumped back to her seat beside Havoc. Alphonse who was sitting beside Edward spoke, " Come on Brother. Don't bother them. "

" I'm sure they're tired as well. " Winry said from behind the brother's seat. Sciezska who was sitting beside her, nodded in agreement, " After all, they just arrive in Central yesterday, coming from East City and now they're going on a long trip with us. "

" Exactly, it's a long trip and before it get's boring won't you share something exciting, Chief? " Breda teased from behind Havoc and Rebecca's seat. Fuery who was sitting beside him, shook his head at his colleagues. " You guys... "

Roy shook his head at his men, and sighed while he looked at Riza, " Stubborn, aren't they? " He whispered as Riza glance at him for a second, then she continued her attention on Black Hayate's fur. " It just shows that they really missed you a lot. " She replied, whispering back.

" Is that so? " Roy said loud enough for his men to hear as he leaned back on his seat, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. The others then looked at him curiously.

Then Roy grinned and opened his eyes, " In fact, I always feel excitement when we're in the east. " He started, getting the attention of his nosy team. " Really? " They all asked in unison.

Roy just simply nod in response, " Yeah. Life's been very exciting lately. Especially when we're in Ishval. That's were the fun really starts. " He added, this time. He even caught Riza's attention. She looked at him curiously with a hint of beffudlement, Roy saw her gesture and just smiled reassuringly. His gaze was enough to tell her to trust him. She returned his gaze and listened intently to what he's going to say.

" So what do you do is Ishval that's so exciting, Roy? " Grumman asked from the other side again, in front of Edward and Alphonse seat. Madame Bradley and Selim who was sitting beside him also looked at Roy curiously.

Gracia and Elysia who was sitting in front of Roy and Riza's seat was quite also intrigued by it. He even managed to get the attention of Alex, Catherine, Ross and Brosh who was sitting on the rear of their train cabin. It seems like Grandma Pinako was the only one not interested in the topic since she was sleeping peacefully beside Mei, Shao Mei and Den, which was also behind Sciezska and Winry's seat and they were all looking at Roy expectantly.

Edward on the other hand, sensed that Roy's just going to say something totally unexpected.

" No, It's not me who does all the things that's exciting. I feel it every time that person is near me. In fact that person also scares me a bit honestly, and that's enough for me to do my work properly. " Roy started once more, further intriguing the rest.

" Does that person really making you work properly. Even I can't seem to make you do that, Roy. " Riza said, playing along as she realized who he was speaking of. She feigned a very serious look confusing the others except Roy, who was trying his best to be serious and believable.

" You won't believe it Riza but whenever that person is near me it's enough to make me really nervous every time. My heart beats pounds heavy every time that person's right hand holds me. But what really get's me is that person's eyes, it's gaze is enough for to feel trapped, anxious on what that person will do to me and I feel lucky to be very much alive whenever we part, even though that person leaves a long lasting pain and nervousness in me even if that person's not there. " Roy replied, trying his best to say it straight in front of her.

Even Riza almost gave in and laughed seeing Roy look so serious when he said that to her, " Then it must be love. " She replied and Roy didn't expect that response and he couldn't also helped himself to slightly laugh at how straightforward she said it. But the others hardly noticed it since they were completely mesmerize to what Roy said earlier.

" Love you say? I never really knew it before but if that feeling is really love. Then I'll believe in the saying that love can kill you." Roy uttered as he leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. It's more of a way to calm himself down since his stomach was being fluttery inside and a wide smile was dying to show in his features. But he wouldn't let that happen, they already made it this far without being suspected by anyone, after all.

Riza also leaned back on her chair, a mirroring expression of Roy present in her features. But she also won't just let it give her away easily.

When Roy opened his eyes and looked serious once more. His eyes signaled that it's time to reveal themselves. Riza returned his glance and nodded as she sighed to calm herself, " Then I'm quite jealous about your relationship with that person, Roy. " She said as the others looked at her in surprise.

" You mean that person is not you, Hawky? " Rebecca asked in shocked as Riza looked at her, looking befuddled, " Of course, not. I could never do that to him, Becky. " She said.

" Really... Never, Ms. Riza? " Winry asked as Riza nodded, with slight guilt as she did so. She didn't want to involve her in this. But then again, she was curious once they all found out. " Yes, no matter how much it seems I wanted to... I could never be like that to him. That's why I'm very jealous about that person, for being able to do it so easily. " She replied, looking very sad.

Everyone near them was speechless and were silent as they contemplate on what Roy and Riza said to them. Edward still had that feeling but he'd be lying if he says that he isn't confused at what was just spoken earlier

Roy looked at everyone and he saw that in they're faces that they all got the wrong idea to his story. Much to his amusement. He took a deep breath and let it all out before he spoke, " I'm quite happy hearing that you won't ever do that to me even though I'm sure you wanted it too. Don't be jealous, Riza. I'm fond of you just as you are and I'm willing to do just as much as I can with you or even more than what I can do than with that person. "

Riza slightly flinched at what he just said, she wasn't expecting that as well. But thought that he just said that to make the others even more confused than they were. She looked around and saw that it did done just that. She stayed silent though, since no words were coming out from her as well since even she was taken aback to what he just said and she looked down at Black Hayate again and continued scratching his fur as she felt that she was blushing in an attempt to hide it.

Roy noticed her silence and awkwardness. Then he himself felt awkward seeing her feel so unnerve. He wasn't expecting that. But after a few seconds, he thought that she just acted to make their friends befuddled and judging from their faces, it had worked. " If so, she's doing a good job in acting... Or could it be that... " He mused and then suddenly stared out the window again when he felt heat from his cheeks. He even let Yuki slid herself down half his head so that he could hid his embarrassment.

While the others were clearly befuddled on whatever was happening between them. They hadn't miss the look on their faces even if they hid it after all.

" Wait... I am now terribly confused here didn't you just said that, that person is... and then Riza... and you're faces... and... Just who exactly is that person anyway? "

Roy was silent for awhile but he soon took a deep breath and sighed to calm himself down as he looked at her, " You haven't figured it who it was? Wasn't it obvious? " He said in a slight teasing tone. He could've been more cheerful, but it seems like he hasn't gotten over the awkwardness he felt with Riza.

Even Rebecca and the others didn't notice his amused tone, " I honestly thought _that person_ was Riza and I know the others thought so too. But seeing both of your expressions now... I don't know who _that person_ is. So who is _she_ really? "

Hearing that, Riza looked at Roy and smiled genuinely. Then he saw her nod afterwards and he smiled and returned her glance as he recollected himself and became more cheerful as the awkwardness between them disappeared. With another deep breath and sigh, he looked at the others with his usual smirk.

" She, eh? I'm not sure that he'll like to hear that his masculinity has become soft and feminine. Hadn't I told you that person scares me, to the point why I always make sure to get the job done as fast and as serious as I can since I'm always anxious even by just being with him, especially when his right hand comes in contact to me? His piercing glare always alert for any possible mishap I'll probably do... even I can't take a nap casually when he's around and is in a bad mood. I feel relieve every time he goes far way from me but the fear still lingers so I often ran towards Miles and Riza's side whenever he approaches me. " Roy explained and shivered at the thought of him.

" I'm telling you, **Scar** could kill me anytime with stress and the heavy tension and I have Olivier to thank for that. When she told me that she was offering additional help other than considering Major Miles to join my cause. I already felt that she was up to something but I never thought it was that bad. Then again, with him and Miles by our side it has greatly improve Ishval's development quickly than planned so I have to thank them for that... and I guess, I'm learning to get use to him and it turns out that he's not as bad as he seems to be. Though I admit he still scares me sometimes. " Roy started as he thought about it for awhile. Then he looked at the others and grinned.

" Base on the look on your faces, I think you guys have completely misunderstood my story. With that said, me and Riza got you guys good. Can't believe you didn't saw through our joke. " Roy said as he and Riza finally let out the laughter they've been containing all this time.

Rebecca, his team, and everyone else from the military except Grumman could only eye him in disbelief as they fell for his joke. The others on the other hand, laughed hard along with them.

" I knew it! Darn you, Brigadier General. " Edward said as he repeated what Roy said earlier and pictured Scar on his mind. When he did that, he couldn't stop laughing.

" Ha ha, I can't believe we fell for it, Brother. " Alphonse said, mirroring his brother. He too, couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Scar and what Roy said seemingly ever so romantic earlier.

" And I thought it was like a sweet, romantic story like some books I've read. " Sciezska said disappointedly, then she giggled, " Then again... I could picture it as a parody. " she concluded. Mei nod her head in agreement, " Yes, it does suit a parody. "

" I didn't find it funny though. I fell like, I've been betrayed. " Brosh said in disappointment. Ross smiled at him, " Oh, come on. I had my doubts that some could say those things straightly without flinching. We still didn't expect it but It was a good tease. " She said.

" Oh dear, I was so enthralled by it that I thought it was real. " Madame Bradley said as she patted Selim's head. Selim and Elysia were too young to understand what happened but they found themselves laughing along since most of the people they are with were laughing hard. Though of course some didn't take it as a joke.

" You could say that again. I was crying ever so emotionally at your supposed to be confessions, sir. It was so artistic and full of emotion that I haven't cried hard like this or any one in the Armstrong line for generations! " Alex said, crying manly tears as he vainly tried to wipe it away with a white handkerchief.

Even Catherine couldn't stop her tears, " I was also quite moved by it since I was sitting close to you, Brother. " She said as she too wiped it, this time with a pink handkerchief.

" Man, can't believe that we got fooled by the Chief... again! " Breda said as he scratched his head, Fuery laughed sheepishly afterwards, " Yeah... "

" Oh my, I wasn't expecting that it was only a joke. You two were at the same wavelength that it was hard to tell. " Gracia said as she smiled at the pair.

" Geez, even I thought it was the real deal. You sure got us good, Mustang. " Rebecca said sadly, then she let out a sigh and looked at Riza, " And you, Riza. You surely played along well. Never knew you could do something like this to us, for him. " She said with a teasing grin.

" I thought it was serious too. Ms. Riza... I couldn't believe you could do this to us. You were so serious that I really thought it wasn't a joke. " Winry said with a sad sigh afterwards, then she smiled, " It was cute in the end though. "

" I honestly didn't expect that I'll be able to hold my amusement for that long either. There were many times I almost gave myself away because on the serious look everyone was giving us. " Riza said as she looked at everyone, and soon at Roy with a smile.

Roy returned her glance and smiled back, " You could say that again. It was hard keeping a straight face when I was saying all those nonsense. Especially when I know I was talking about Scar as I said it. It's both funny and terrifying at the same time. " He said as he and Riza shared a good laugh afterwards at the thought of their Ishvalian colleague.

" Joking aside, How is everything at Ishval, sir? " Alex asked curiously as Roy just leaned back from his chair again, removed Yuki on his head and place her on his lap and scratched her fur, similar to what Riza was doing with Black Hayate's fur now.

" Well... Like I said earlier... everything is doing fine. Me and Riza usually makes rounds around town. Asking what the civilians is in need of or if they need advice or assistance. Together with Scar and Miles, we managed to also provide trade routes around Amestris and now even made more accessible paths for traders even pass towards the country of Xing. " Roy said casually.

" I see. That's great news. " Alex said in response as he smiled.

" Hey, speaking of trade routes in Xing... The young witty emperor wants to talk to you two about how to further improve it or such... Right, Ling? " Edward said as he waited for his response. " Hmm? " He uttered as no one replied. " Ling? " He called out as he stood up from his chair and looked for him.

Even Alphonse helped look for him. He stood up and surveyed the whole area. " He's not here, brother. "

" Now that I think about it. He never spoke anything during the affair, earlier... could it be that he left beforehand? " Edward said, musing about it.

" Look, even Lan Fan is not here too! " Mei said as she and Shao Mei surveyed the area. " Positive, they're not here. " She added.

" Then I wonder where could they be? " Riza asked as she began to look around as well.

" Want to go look for them, Riza? Even though we're already halfway from our destination. It is still quite further away and my legs are getting stiffed from sitting for too long. Searching for them is a great chance for a walk. " Roy said as he stretched his limbs, this time carefully since he didn't want to let the morning incident to happen again. Then he stood up and offered his hand to Riza to help her up.

Riza nodded and took his hand as she stood up, " Alright. " She uttered as Black Hayate and Yuki climbed down from their seats and moved beside them.

Gracia looked at them and smiled, " Go on ahead and looked around you two, we'll look after your things while you're gone. "

Roy and Riza smiled back and nodded. A few moments later, they made their way towards the other train cabin at the back, with their dogs following from behind.

" Wait for us, we're coming too! " Edward said as he made his way towards them. Alphonse, Mei and Winry followed him from behind.

Roy smirked as they reached them. " Alright then, let's go look for them. " He said as he held the door's knob and opened the door. Then they made their way towards the next train cabin in search of two of their friends.

* * *

~~~ End of Chapter Seven ~~~

Boarding the Train

* * *

Author's Note: As I said on the previous chapter, I ended up writing about what they're doing on the train before they arrive at their destination... And this is what happens when I write stories without having much sleep. This chapter is just silly. Well... I only did managed to slept an hour and a half since I had to finish a lot of my projects and such so my head is really delirious now. But I couldn't sleep yet either so I decided to write this chapter randomly. Don't know what to think about this story, so let me know what you think. By the way, I haven't really gotten much chance to re-read this and the previous chapter so there might be some grammatical mistakes or such. I'll check later but for now, I think I really need to sleep before I pass out. XD

About the next Chapter, As far as I had it planned for now... It's still mostly about Roy and the others time on the train. Searching for Ling and Lan Fan. I think I could write the next chapter as the _first game_ for the story. I'll try to make it more sensible than this chapter. LOL.

Special thanks to **Xodiac 451 **for following and adding this story in your favorites. I really appreciate it a lot. With that, thank you for reading this, everyone and see you on the EIGHT Chapter.


End file.
